


<底特律：變人><漢康><大學AU>荏苒

by sallysforza



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-04 07:44:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 46,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17300609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sallysforza/pseuds/sallysforza
Summary: ※部分設定參考白夜的※CP只有漢康※繁體字注意





	1. 01

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ※部分設定參考白夜的設定  
> ※CP只有漢康  
> ※繁體字注意

 

康納看著外頭零零散散下課的學生，有些為難。

下課鈴早就敲了，而台上的教授還在振振有詞的講解明尼蘇達多項人格問卷，光是基本量表就講上了一堂多的課，現在就算下課了進度還停滯在臨床量表的各項舉例。

這堂下課時間只有五分鐘，前往研究大樓大概需要三分鐘路程——用跑的話。

而現在已經經過快要三分鐘，米勒教授仍就不打算放過台下躁動想離開教室的學生們。

此時康納終於忍不住舉起手，他盡量用柔和帶著歉意的語調與老師交涉：「米勒教授，很抱歉打斷您的授課，但我下一堂還有其他跨修課程...」

「噢對，抱歉康納，我忘記你有申請跨系修業，那剩下的我們下周再繼續。」克里斯有些不好意思的笑笑，他講得太投入，本科系學生接下來沒有其他課程讓他忍不住想多講一些，完全忘記這個好學的孩子是學校內少數跨系修業的學生。

康納點點頭，快速的把自己的東西收進側背包裡，不理會教室裡其他人投以的崇拜眼神快速走出教室，朝研究大樓跑去。

西斯特慢吞吞地收拾自己的課本，怪異的看著自己雙胞胎哥哥最近一下課腳下就像生風一樣的趕場，明明遲到個兩三分鐘並不是什麼大事。

 

快步的下樓，康納跑著穿越教學大樓邊的水池跟花壇廣場，午後的氣溫悶熱的像凝固一樣，體感溫度應該少說有30度了，但他並不感到難受，或者說，他享受這一切。

此時上課鈴已經敲了，路上已經沒幾個閒晃的學生，康納喘著氣終於到了研究大樓，按了電梯默默的倒數樓層下降到一樓。

心臟因為奔跑而撲通撲通的跳，康納分不大清楚是跑步造成的還是心情造成的。

踏進電梯上了六樓，康納快步走到他犯罪學的教室。

康納才走經過後門跟窗戶，就看到一直看著外面的柯爾朝自己招手，比手畫腳的指著旁邊的空位告訴他有幫他佔位置。

柯爾坐的位置在後排，康納心裡拒絕了這個所有大學生心目中的好位置，並且佩服柯爾敢在這堂課不專心的勇氣。

「安德森先生！你他媽在幹什麼！給我起來講講古典學派跟新古典學派的差異！」一頓帶髒話的怒吼配上拍黑板的聲響讓站在門口的康納縮了縮身子。

康納按耐下某種從尾椎爬起的躁動，他敲敲教室門吸引台上灰白髮藍眼睛老教授的注意。

「安德森教授，很抱歉我遲到了，請問我能進教室嗎？」康納的提問算是也解救了好友於水深火熱中。

「德卡特先生，上課早就過五分鐘了，告訴我你幹嘛去了？」

藍眼睛帶著怒意刮過來，像是碎裂玻璃一般鋒利的抵著康納的脖子，康納像是知錯似的低下頭回答：「很抱歉，安德森教授，我們上一堂法庭心理學比較晚下課。」

「克里斯那熱血過頭的新人樣...進來坐好德卡特先生，我依舊要給你記上遲到。」教授哼了一聲，轉頭又對偷偷坐下來假裝一副什麼事都沒有的柯爾吼：「誰準你坐下了，安德森先生？給我起來回答！」

柯爾對康納投以求救眼神希望康納能坐到旁邊告訴他問題的答案，然而康納已經找到坐在前排的弟弟並坐在旁邊。

等不到自家兒子擠出一個滿意的答案，漢克放棄的讓柯爾坐下，繼續剛剛被打斷的課程，手裡一截白粉筆在黑板上書寫，他從來不用先進的觸控電子屏或者投影，認為那些科技讓授課根本沒有溫度。

康納認真的聽講，他接過奈斯給他的課堂筆記分了點心閱讀，很快的跟上進度，然而沒多久就被粉筆敲擊黑板好聽的聲音勾走注意力，眼神順著粉筆到握著的指尖、還有捲起一點袖子露出的一小截毛手臂。

 

漢克．安德森，作為全校最不受學生歡迎的老教授，他的壞脾氣是出了名的糟，暴躁、易怒、甚至會對學生暴粗口，儘管已經收到多次教職會警告他依舊我行我素。

這番脾氣讓漢克的學生相當少，或許第一周還能騙上幾個新生進來，但隔周一定退選，畢竟這年頭還有哪個教授每周都點名的，就算有好了也不會在上課鈴一敲就點一次、下課鈴敲了再點一次，即使聽說漢克以前是多麼優秀的名牌律師有非常多的經驗分享，然對於想要混學分的大學生來講這還是太痛苦了。

漢克的壞脾氣對誰都一樣，就算是自己的兒子也沒有任何優待，對此柯爾並沒有感到難過或者跟爸爸來場家庭革命，他很明白他爸上課時就跟當年出庭給客戶辯護時一樣專注，而這股專注讓他不容得一絲誤謬，進而造成這種吹毛求疵的壞脾氣，柯爾還是很明白他爸在外在暴燥的背後對自己可是相當的寵。

柯爾剛出生媽媽就死於生產過程的併發症，那時漢克還處於身為律師的巔峰期，一堆客戶的案子連同喪妻之痛壓在肩上硬是咬牙撐著，親手把柯爾奶大。

「康納，別怪老爸給你記了遲到，你知道他就是這麼古板。」下課後柯爾收好課本走到康納旁邊，看他還待在位子上對著黑板上的實證派主義理論發呆，以為康納也像其他同學一樣認為漢克只是個丈著與校董是老友而不怕被開除的老教授。

「不，我沒有感到不高興，柯爾，不論有什麼原因，這堂課我遲到了是個事實，安德森教授並沒有錯怪我。」康納收回黏在漢克身上的視線轉而看向柯爾，真不知道自己的好友從哪裡推斷出自己不滿於漢克給自己記了遲到。

「還以為你會生氣，因為你的成績單永遠不會有任何不良紀錄。」柯爾鬆了口氣笑笑，接著催促康納說：「走吧！我們去吃點東西。」

「你跟奈斯先去吧，我還有些問題想請教安德森教授。」康納有些抱歉的對柯爾笑了笑，讓柯爾有些臉紅。

柯爾得承認，康納是個很漂亮的男生，這個柯爾從高中跟康納同班時他就有一番領悟，白皙的皮膚配上梳整乾淨俐落的短髮，一雙水亮的狗狗眼永遠透著溫和的氣息，即使臉上有些許像斑點的淡痣，也只是呈現畫龍點睛效果般的好看，畢竟完美的東西讓人卻步，而不完美則讓人覺得自己能夠接近，因此康納收到的情書從來沒有少過，甚至連男的都收過不少。

人類是視覺動物，柯爾不能理解那些寄情書給康納的男生，但他明白看著康納確實很賞心悅目。

「幫我問問西斯特要不要也去。」康納交代完奈斯後拿著自己的課本走到台前去找教授了，留奈斯跟柯爾大眼瞪小眼。

柯爾覺得他似乎從如沐春風中被突來的寒冽冷風乎了一巴掌，他還是不習慣與康納這個氣場比誰都強的弟弟相處，看著比自己高一個頭的奈斯對上灰藍的眼睛問：「呃、學校外面的麥當勞行嗎？」

「速食不是優良的選擇，我建議可以去商圈裡的麵包店，那裡的咖啡評價聽康納說相當好。」奈斯拿出手機給西斯特發訊息，一口否決掉自己哥哥絕對不會吃的油炸垃圾食物。

 

漢克站在講台整理自己的教材，一堆紙本還混著跟紙差不多薄的電子屏，他心煩意亂的怕自己折壞這片脆弱的高科技產品，小心的給這堆教材分類。

「安德森教授，很抱歉打擾您，請問方便接受提問嗎？」

聽到溫潤的嗓音讓漢克抬起頭，他透過對方的眼鏡看到跟能掐出水的狗狗眼，是那個最近老愛找他的學生康納．德卡特。

「你都跑來台前了我能拒絕嗎？給你問吧德卡特先生。」漢克丟下手裡越整越亂的教材，拿過康納手裡的講義。

漢克還是挺喜歡學生提出問題的，就算提出的問題再怎麼沒腦他也樂意去解答（雖然他會忍不住先嘲諷一番），但他也明白自己的脾氣讓學生少之又少，更是勸退了想提問題的學生。

所以當初康納跑來找他問問題時漢克還是很驚訝，居然有人能夠忍受連自己都討厭的脾氣，更別提康納提的問題都相當有水平，完全不會讓自己感到厭煩。

解答完康納的提問後，康納勾起好看的笑道謝時讓漢克有些失神，他沒來得及阻止康納擅自幫他整理起教材，又幫他把後面滿黑板的白粉筆字跡擦乾淨。

「下次見，安德森教授。」康納跟漢克道別，手裡不斷訊息提醒震動的手機像是在催促他一樣。

漢克點點頭，目送康納離開教室後，他才看了自己已經被整理好的東西跟黑板，默默思考起來。

或許自己該招一個助教了。


	2. 02

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ※部分設定參考白夜的設定  
> ※CP只有漢康  
> ※繁體字注意

 

柯爾從大學前的商圈回到家時手裡還帶著一杯外帶咖啡。

當柯爾轉開家門的鎖進去時並不意外漢克已經先回家，餐桌上還放著披薩店顯眼的綠色外帶紙盒，而漢克正在客廳看球賽的重播。

「我回來了，現在戰況怎麼樣？」柯爾幾乎是立刻想起這場球賽他也錯過了，快速的蹭掉腳上的鞋子也坐上沙發。

「目前45比23，芝加哥紅牛隊領先，媽的。」漢克碎念了髒話，起身去廚房把那盒披薩拿來客廳，期間還能聽到柯爾跟十五分鐘前的自己同樣激動的大罵裁判沒帶腦子無視紅牛隊的犯規。

「冷靜點，柯爾，我都不知道你看球賽能比我還激動。」

「裁判根本是紅牛的臥底，這不公平！」

柯爾氣憤地打開紙盒抓起片披薩咬下去，像是把嘴裡美味的食物當成那可恨的裁判一樣，然後才想起來他放在桌上的咖啡。

「喔對了，那杯咖啡是給你的爸爸，下課後我跟朋友去了間麵包店，那裡的咖啡我覺得你應該會喜歡就幫你帶了。」柯爾把那杯咖啡塞進漢克手裡，然後就專心消滅眼前滿滿起司的披薩。

漢克皺著眉看這杯已經變成半溫不熱的咖啡，懷疑這小子是真不知道還是假不知道自己對咖啡很挑嗎？

「噢，相信我一次！」

熬不過兒子，漢克狐疑的喝了一口，冷掉的咖啡他還是相當討厭，但不妨礙咖啡本身帶有的氣味確實很對自己胃口，讓他忍不住好奇如果剛煮好時是什麼味道。

「對吧對吧？我可沒有騙你。」

「臭小子，別以為這能收買我，給我把古典學派跟新古典學派重新複習一遍！」

柯爾的哀號也不能讓他心軟，漢克又繼續說：「至少在我課上別搗亂，安德森先生，你知不知道我點你名唸你時像是罵我自己一樣。」

「我只是擔心我的朋友沒有出現在教室而已。」

「讓德卡特坐到你旁邊給你提示？」

柯爾瞬間啞火。

漢克搖搖頭，他也當過學生，自然也知道大學生的那點怠惰跟小聰明，甚至當年自己都比柯爾還要不受管教，所以對這臭小子也只是讓他好自為之，沒有多加干涉。

 

吃了幾片披薩墊胃，漢克戴上老花眼鏡拿出電子板打開學校的教師系統，然後一根手指頭的慢慢戳觸控鍵盤的拼音，緩慢的把申請寫完。

「爸爸要招收一個學生做助教？」一面倒的球賽柯爾顯然也不覺得有趣了，他轉頭看漢克的電子板上一個招收助教的申請表。

「嗯哼，乾脆你給我做助教算了，不用再看傑弗瑞的臭臉。」

「你一定是跟我開玩笑吧爸爸？我光是戲劇社的活動就忙不過來了。」

漢克當然是跟柯爾開玩笑，他把申請表發送出去，沒多久就收到傑弗瑞一大篇抱怨的回覆。

「爸爸有沒有考慮問問康納呢？他總是找你問問題。」柯爾吃完最後一片披薩把桌上用過的餐巾紙跟胡椒粉包丟進去紙盒裡蓋好，疊在一邊打算明天出門有記得的話再拿出門丟。

「德卡特？他又不是法律系的學生。」漢克聽到柯爾提起康納馬上想起那個帶著眼鏡的漂亮男孩，但也馬上否決這個選項。

出於以前在法庭打滾的直覺，漢克認為這小子並不似外表這麼單純無害，但也好奇這個小子是出於什麼目的接近自己。

 

德卡特三兄弟的租屋處整潔乾淨，大部分都歸功於長兄對環境清潔有些許潔癖。

「康納，你到底為什麼要申請跨系修業？」西斯特坐在餐桌邊撐著臉頰，看了正在顧火的自家兄長。

「多學點不是壞事，西斯特，你上學期的結業分數下降了，你應該要多用心在功課上。」康納忙著炒鍋裡的蔬菜，今天是輪到他煮晚餐。

「別跟老媽子一樣嘮叨我的課業，反正能拿到學分順利畢業就成。」西斯特趴在桌上摀著耳朵拒絕聽康納的課業督促。

奈斯對自己的二哥無言以對，他放下餐盤跟刀叉也坐到餐桌邊，拿出手機點開學生會已經幾百條以上未讀訊息的群組。

滑著訊息快速消耗，忽然奈斯看到一條來自法律系的諾絲學姊的求救。

「急尋，安德森教授跟系辦招收學生當他助教，求哪個有勇氣的小夥伴快來拯救法律系。」奈斯毫無起伏的把這串帶著求助語氣的訊息唸出來，而某個姓氏讓康納聽的仔細。

西斯特拿過對面奈斯的手機滑了訊息串，然後大笑出來：「讓法律系自生自滅去吧哈哈哈！哪個白癡會想不開去當那個老教授的助教？又不是找死！還是奈斯你來當個救世主拯救你們法律系？」

「我已經加入學生會了，西斯特，我無法再兼任教授的助教。」奈斯拿回自己的手機，果不其然在那訊息下是其他人沒良心的哈哈哈，默哀的沒幾個。

此時康納已經弄好晚餐端過來說：「助教我還挺有興趣的，奈斯，幫我聯絡諾絲學姊。」

「康納你確定你腦子沒問題？給那個老教授當助教？天知道他會怎麼折磨你！」西斯特簡直不敢相信這個自願當安德森教授的助教、比白癡還要白癡的自殺行為居然將要出於自己相當精明完美的哥哥上。

「安德森教授只是比較嚴厲一點，他並不會把學生當成隨意使喚整理資料的奴隸。」康納放下手裡的盤子，有些不高興西斯特只憑謠言就評斷安德森教授這個人。

「行行，哥你別皺眉頭，我還想吃晚餐。」西斯特趕緊討好的喊康納一聲哥，就怕他把晚餐倒廚餘桶了。

別以為沒發生過，他們真有慘痛經歷。

 

當傑弗瑞收到來自漢克的助教需求申請時他相當頭痛，他嚴重懷疑這個申請會從現在掛到下個學期末都不會有人來應徵。

其實這可能性很大，傑弗瑞心裡明白，漢克脾氣暴躁的臭名聲早就傳進每個學生的耳朵，甚至誇張點的還有學生連他的辦公室都不敢進，所以傑弗瑞有打算直接指派學生去跳這個火坑，像是那個三年級的喬許就是個人選，明明不是學生會的成員卻一直幫他們的忙，能力應該足夠應付助教這個工作。

「福勒主任，我找到一個願意給安德森教授當助教的人了，如果你滿意的話就放過喬許如何？」就在傑弗瑞已經打定主意要讓喬許跳火坑時，諾絲帶著一個猝不及防的好消息讓傑弗瑞差點嗆到水。

「你說哪個學生？我們系上的？」

「算半個，就是那個心理學系又申請跨系的二年級。」

「你說康納？那小子不是我們系的學生。」

「相信我，福勒主任，他絕對適合。」諾絲拿出張剛剛印好的課表放在傑弗瑞的桌上說：「我查過這個二年級的課表，安德森教授沒有負責必修課程，他只有開幾個選修，而康納全部都有選，據我所知可沒有個學生選滿安德森教授的課。」

傑弗瑞看了這份課表，並不算滿，但確實漢克開的那三堂選修都有選，除了犯罪學前面有心理學系的選課以外，其他的選課前面並沒有課程，可以幫忙教授準備教材跟教室之類的。

思考了一會，傑弗瑞也確實覺得康納是目前最好的人選，尤其他又是自願擔任，不用怕學生被他推火坑後跑回來哭。

「好吧，就他了，讓他去找漢克聽聽擔任助教需要做些什麼。」

 

關於擔任助教的申請，康納也只是抱持著嘗試看看的心態，畢竟他明白他並不是法律系，而一個法律系的教授要找學生當助教的話自然是本系的方便聯絡跟跑辦公室，他心理學系上課的大樓跟法律系可是不同一棟。

所以當奈斯告訴他成功被錄取並於隔天法醫學前找安德森教授報到時康納還是很訝異。

當天晚上康納在自己的床上左翻又翻，心裡是完全無法壓抑的喜悅，像是蜜糖般在胸腔化開，情緒亢奮讓康納幾乎無法入眠，他只能從床上爬起來，對著房間的電腦顯示屏發呆。

一直以來都是這樣，當康納睡不著時他就對著論文報告想出神，面對分析條款的文字能讓他冷靜，然後不知不覺中發現清晨的陽光從窗戶照進來。

 

當康納再一次熬夜通宵於他的心理學報告見到日出後，他在法醫學課的前兩小時就到學校。

他心跳有些加快，最後決定在找教授報到前先去廁所洗把臉。

自來水管被陽光曬的熱燙，打開水龍頭的水都是溫的，康納拿下自己的黑框眼鏡，捧了一把水拍濕自己的臉，顫了顫睫毛用手抹掉臉上多餘的水，看了鏡子裡有點嚴重的黑眼圈，他認為自己目前的狀態並不好。

但報到不能不去，康納認命的帶回眼鏡，又整理了自己沒有太凌亂的短髮，走出廁所去等電梯上教職員辦公室樓層。

而當康納真的站在漢克的辦公室外時他又緊張起來，按耐下自己跳的太快的心臟，康納伸手敲敲門。

「安德森教授？」

「進來。」

裡頭很快就有回應，隔著一扇門讓漢克的聲音更加低沉，康納好不容易冷靜下來的心跳又砰砰加速。

康納打開辦公室的門，踏進裡頭未知的空間，他輕輕的把門關上，偷偷觀察這間辦公室的模樣。

幾個櫃子裡塞滿資料夾，裡面亂糟糟的不按順序排列，還有幾本隨意的塞在滿當的櫃子僅剩空間，還有張沙發跟茶几，但也被堆滿了各種書籍還有資料，基本上沒了應有的功能。

越過前半的空間，康納走到後半靠近窗戶的地方，是張放滿學生論文的辦公桌，而安德森教授就在這堆論文跟電腦顯示屏的後方。

「您好，安德森教授，我是康納．德卡特，心理學系二年級生，我有選修您的犯罪學、刑事政策跟法醫學。」康納把手交疊在腰後，有些緊張的搓了搓。

「我沒有失憶，德卡特先生，每次下課你都有問題讓我驚喜。」漢克咬著甜甜圈越過電腦顯示屏看到站在面前的學生，身形依舊漂亮挺直，狗狗眼依舊溫和水潤，除去底下一片泛青讓他覺得刺眼。

「您可以稱呼我為康納，安德森教授，我接下來將成為您的助教，您可以像稱呼您的兒子一樣直接叫我的名字。」康納努力的保持自己的形象，盡量不讓視線停留在漢克蓄長的鬍子上的甜甜圈碎屑。

康納很想直接越過辦公桌把那些碎屑逐一撿下來。

「好吧，康納，我看了你的課表接下來你都沒有課，直到十點的法醫學。」

「是的，請問我應該先做些什麼？我可以先幫您整理辦公室的環境。」

漢克皺著眉看著明顯徹夜通霄還強打精神的學生，嘆了口氣說：「首先你把沙發上的東西清空。」

「好的。」

「然後躺好睡一下，上課前我會叫你起來。」

「可是安德森教授...」

「別讓我說第二次，動起來，你只剩一小時能睡。」


	3. 03

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ※部分設定參考白夜的設定  
> ※CP只有漢康  
> ※繁體字注意

教授辦公室的沙發不算大，康納曲起身子勉強縮進沙發裡，假皮的味道並不好聞，還混著紙張的潮味，只是一晚沒睡的睏意讓他沒辦法多去計較這些，很快眼皮子就沉的睜不開睡了過去。

睡眠之中那塑膠假皮的味道不斷鑽進鼻子裡，迷糊間康納蹭到一個不同於沙發塑料的味道，菸草、咖啡、還有點說不清楚的氣味，他發現他喜歡這個味道，像是要逃避老沙發的塑料味康納把臉埋進那好聞的味道裡蹭蹭，蹭不夠又伸手去抓，把臉完全埋進那團軟布裡。

室內只有空調運轉還有電腦的風扇聲，沒多久後多了淺淺的呼吸聲，漢克看了眼沙發上那小子，睡是睡著了，但卻巴著他放在沙發上不知道被書堆淹沒多久的外套不放，幾縷凌亂翹起的深棕色髮梢讓漢克覺得新奇，他沒見過這個形象幾乎完美無缺的學生有其他不同於此的模樣。

很快一小時過去，再過15分鐘就要敲下一堂課的上課鈴，漢克把檔案上傳好雲端起身去叫沙發上睡得很沉的學生起來，沒想到康納像是有鬧鐘一般，一小時剛到便迷茫的睜開眼睛。

長長的睫毛像扇子顫了顫，漢克從不知道一個男生的睫毛也能這麼好看，康納濕潤的褐色眼睛跟自己藏在櫃子裡的上好伏特加顏色一樣。

然後這個漂亮的大男孩像是沒睡醒，朦朧中看著漢克笑起來：「現在應該快要上課了，安德森教授，很感謝你讓我休息一小時。」

老天。漢克在心裡向柯爾道歉，他曾經跟兒子爭辯過男生並不會給人漂亮的感覺，那種叫做娘氣。

事實證明，柯爾說的對，康納確實很漂亮。

 

這一覺睡的太沉，康納睡醒時腦袋還沒完全熱機，看到漢克帶著眼鏡的臉就下意識的傻笑，等清醒時才發現手裡抓著團不屬於自己的東西。

是一件深色的厚外套，而這裡是漢克的辦公室，這件外套自然是屬於這個辦公室的主人。

康納感覺自己的臉轟的熱起來，他慌張的坐起身偷偷抬頭瞄了漢克一眼，發現外套主人正盯著自己看又快速的移開視線。

「真的很抱歉，安德森教授...空調太冷我沒注意就拿您的外套來蓋，我會洗好還給您的。」康納低下頭藏起燒紅的臉向漢克道歉。

漢克挑眉，忍住想吐槽康納的藉口唬爛的程度，哪個覺得冷的人披蓋衣物時是把臉埋進去而不是蓋在身上？

「無所謂，那件外套我也不知道放那多久了。」漢克聳肩，他就不去分析康納瞎扯爛理由的原因了，反正現在他只是個拿著薪水等退休的老教授沒必要管這麼多。

「休息夠了就去搬那疊講義，課本上關於藥物鑑定的內容根本不夠塞你們的腦袋。」漢克伸手揉揉康納睡的亂翹的頭髮，看他臉紅連耳尖都是潤紅的。

突如其來的糖太過甜美，康納以為自己還沒睡醒，他戴上眼鏡點點頭，乖乖的起身去搬那疊沒幾份的講義。

法醫學的選課人數比犯罪學還少，就連柯爾都沒選這門課，或許原因是出自於這堂課正好落在中午前，上完課後正好是午休時間，學完怎麼摸屍體就是吃午餐，幾乎沒人會想這樣倒自己胃口，只能說這是刻板印象，法醫學不可能只教死亡鑑定，更多還有藥物毒品鑑定、交通事故鑑定，還有針對活體的血液、酒精等的客體樣本鑑定，然而明白的人少之又少。

 

當康納拿著講義跟在漢克後頭走進教室時不意外裡面坐著的人沒有少任何一個，而奈斯坐在前排，看到他時還點點頭，康納回給自己弟弟一個抱歉的笑。

為了節省開銷他們三兄弟都是自己煮的多，包刮早餐，而今天康納為了要找漢克報到只能做簡單的三明治放在冰箱讓兩個弟弟醒了能自己熱來吃。

「這周我們講藥物鑑定，課本上的東西沒什麼屁用，你們可以直接扔進垃圾桶，康納你把講義發下去。」漢克站上講台後馬上指使自己新招收的助教做事。

「好的，安德森教授。」康納把手裡的講義全分出去後就坐到奈斯旁邊，繼續當一個乖巧認真的學生。

或許是因為法醫學的上課人數本來就少，也可能是沒有哪個學生敢在漢克面前開分心，這兩堂課的時間漢克完全沒有暴過一次髒話，甚至連怒吼都沒有，進度相當迅速。

而當午休的鐘響起來時底下的學生也沒料到時間過去這麼快，一回神才發現黑板上滿滿的粉筆字。

午休的鐘響了漢克也不打算多留學生下來講課，他拿下自己的老花眼鏡交代作業：「下周交毒藥品證物鑑定的報告，12號字體A4頁面四頁電子檔寄到我信箱，先警告你們，我不像班那傢伙好糊弄，不準給我耍花招，下課。」

嚴厲的藍眼睛剮過教室內的學生後漢克才放人離開，幾乎所有學生都迫不及待地離開，除了兩個姓德卡特的。

康納看了眼還在收東西奈斯說：「不必等我，你先找西斯特去餐廳吃飯，你們下午還有課別遲到。」

「你下午與西斯特是同樣的心理學系必修課程，指導性格心理學的查普曼教授並不喜歡學生遲到。」

「那讓西斯特幫我隨便買點什麼，快去吧。」

奈斯看康納已經起身去找教授，他怪異的盯著康納一會，默默的在腦子思索些東西離開教室。

「蘿絲可不會總像外表一樣和藹，她不喜歡學生遲到，給我跟上你的弟弟去吃午餐，康納。」漢克自然沒聽漏德卡特兄弟間的對話，他馬上趕他的新助教去吃飯。

「請不用擔心，安德森教授，我有請西斯特幫我帶一份去教室，我可以在上課鈴前用完我的午餐。」康納堅持要留著，他自動自發地給漢克整理教材，又把滿黑板的板書擦乾淨。

看康納被粉筆灰引的小小打了噴嚏，漢克放棄說服無比堅持的康納。

 

康納又跟著漢克回到辦公室，他把屬於漢克的手提電腦還有書本放回辦公桌後問：「請問還有其他需要幫忙的嗎？安德森教授。」

「把你的東西拿好，康納。」漢克拿起桌上的鑰匙串，拉開抽屜把皮夾賽進口袋。

「好的，請問您需要外出嗎？那我這就離開...」

「你也跟著，然後讓你弟別跟餐廳人擠人幫你外帶午餐。」

「您的意思是？」

「你真的上學年全科目綜合評價A+嗎德卡特先生？這時間去餐廳你還是省省吧，也讓你的弟弟們省點麻煩，你跟我去外面吃。」

康納的腦子還沒轉過來，腳只能按照教授喊他跟上的指令動作，這不過半天的時間他已經收穫太多上學年不曾想過的好運。

當康納坐上漢克的老轎車時腦子才完全從甜滋滋的幸運中運轉過來，但很快又幾乎不能思考，老轎車有股陳年的味道，還有漢克遺留在辦公室那件外套上也有的菸草味，他幾乎能想像漢克開著車窗抽菸的模樣，老式打火機點燃一縷火焰燃燒菸頭，然後粗壯的手指夾著菸握著方向盤，另一手靠著車門撐著腦袋，或者嘴裡叼著菸的濾嘴咒罵對面違反交通規則的來車。

一整路康納看著車窗外熟悉的街景胡思亂想，沒看到後照鏡裡一雙藍眼睛正悄悄的觀察他。

漢克熟門熟路的在道路上拐彎，然後停在一個餐車對面，康納看了那個餐車，名字叫雞飼料，完全無法明白為何要用這種不知道是汙辱自己還是客人的店名。

康納跟著漢克下車去那個餐車，裡頭無聊聽收音機的店主看到來人馬上笑起來打招呼：「看看是誰，太久沒來終於想念我弄的垃圾飼料了嗎漢克？」

「喔是的，蓋瑞，你那些垃圾讓我的舌頭很想念。」漢克也跟對方開著玩笑，明顯就是熟識對方。

「那就是跟以前一樣了？喔你旁邊還有個小傢伙，你的學生？」蓋瑞也對康納露出個專業生意人的笑容問：「很少有學生來我這邊，要些什麼？我推薦牛肉漢堡，保證全城最美味。」

康納看了擺在餐車的菜單，都是自己不怎麼碰的速食，他拿不定主意只好說：「我跟安德森教授一樣就可以了。」

「沒問題，等一下馬上好。」蓋瑞馬上轉身去爐台鼓搗餐點了。

等待蓋瑞把他們的午餐弄好時漢克看了也站在他旁邊的學生，開口問他：「我聽傑弗瑞說你是自願要來當助教。」

「是的，安德森教授。」康納聞言轉頭看向漢克，嘴角帶著禮貌的淺笑。

「為什麼？你早該聽說我在學生間的臭名聲。」

「傳言通常都是誇大其辭，安德森教授，我能夠理解您因為重視課堂而要求學生，您的要求對學生來說並不過份，再加上我確實想在您身邊，多學一些。」康納差點因為組織解釋語句而把心聲講出來，這讓他的斷句有些奇怪，康納趕緊又繼續說：「我常聽柯爾說您年輕時是相當厲害的律師，民間統計您的勝訴率相當高，尤其您常接一些棘手的案子，這非常難得。」

聽著康納的敘述漢克點點頭，他有捕捉到那個怪異的斷句，像是咬到舌頭吃螺絲一樣。

「嘿漢克！來把你的飼料拿走吧！」蓋瑞的聲音打斷漢克的思慮，一瞬間腦子裡的一些要聚集起來的靈感又通通消散乾淨，漢克嘆了口氣，自己果然老了沒辦法像年輕的時候一心多用，但他也沒有不高興，付錢拿了自己的飲料跟漢堡盒。

康納也想拿錢出來付帳，沒想到蓋瑞要他把錢收起來。

「這次我當我請你，常帶你朋友來啊！」

看著笑容燦爛的店主，康納有些艱難的答應下來，畢竟他不怎麼吃速食。

拿著餐點走到旁邊沒有座椅的站立式餐桌，漢克已經打開紙盒子咬那份香氣四溢的漢堡，康納也站過去，他打開漢堡盒覺得眼前的速食還是能勾起自己的食慾。

康納分不大清這是因為沒來得及吃早餐餓太久，還是因為跟暗戀對象一塊吃飯不論吃什麼都比較香造成的。

漢堡油膩的味道在口中蔓延開，汽水的鳳梨百香味也很甜膩，但康納覺得偶爾一次似乎也不錯。

康納決定就算他以後不怎麼來光顧這間店，或許他能把這個餐車推薦給學生會或者其他好友。


	4. 04

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ※部分設定參考白夜的設定  
> ※CP只有漢康  
> ※繁體字注意

當康納踏進他們教學大樓五樓的教室時，距離上課還有將近10分鐘，而他看到了早就在教室搶好後排位置、戴著耳機玩遊戲的西斯特。

心裡評估了一番後，康納最後還是決定跟著西斯特坐在後排，他實在不敢保證這堂課他能保持專心。

「好學生哥哥居然會放棄前排的風景，跟我一起在後頭享受懶散大學生的糜爛氣氛？」西斯特拔下一邊的耳機，勾著一種玩味的笑容調侃與自己長得一模一樣的哥哥。

西斯特雖然是康納的雙胞胎弟弟，但他們只有外貌一樣之外，其他可以說是完全的不同，甚至可以以此當作分辨他們的方式。

康納似乎永遠都這麼的溫和正經，手裡不是書籍就是講義，電子產品對他而言是輔助學習的物品，而西斯特則相反，他個性有些狂傲，甚至有股痞味，尤其熱愛音樂遊戲，平時沒事就喜歡去遊樂中心打機台。

每個看到德卡特雙胞胎的人都會因兩人這麼明顯的不同而感到訝異（一般雙胞胎都不好分辨），而這也一直是他們升學時學校內的奇觀之一。

康納聽到西斯特耳機裡節奏感極強的音樂，他伸手拿過西斯特的手機幫他把音量調小，回答說：「昨天幾乎沒怎麼睡，我沒辦法維持最佳狀態在課堂上...你要認為我想偷個懶也可以。」

西斯特看康納像是要他保密一樣的眨隻眼，倒也無所謂的聳肩，在他把耳機塞回自己的耳朵前說：「就算真的談戀愛了別連覺都不睡，比我交第一任女朋友還把持不住自己...」

康納正好在喝水，差點因為西斯特不經意的話嗆到。

 

或許今天真的是康納的幸運日，這周性格心理學蘿絲沒有講多少課，兩堂課的時間都在放影片，這對後排偷懶耍滑的大學生來說簡直不能再好，電燈一關各個都趴下去睡，西斯特怕手機螢幕太亮把亮度調了最低，而一片睏意瀰漫之中康納也抵擋不住睡意，一手撐著腦袋睡著。

當下課鈴響後康納是立刻醒來，講台投影幕的影片還沒播完，但蘿絲已經按下暫停。

「今天先到這裡，下課吧。」說完蘿絲把投影機關機快速收拾自己的東西便離開教室，像急著要做什麼事情一樣，連點名都沒有。

一群學生懶懶散散的從桌子上爬起來離開教室，康納也拿起自己的側背包。

「晚點你直接回家？」西斯特把手機丟進自己的包裡問了旁邊已經起身的康納。

「沒有，我要去趟安德森教授的辦公室。」

「行，我去打個機台。」

「別忘記今天是你煮晚餐。」

「這次絕對不會忘記，我還要去買食材呢！」西斯特知道康納在提醒他什麼，他太多次跑去打機台忘記輪到他煮飯的紀錄。

「如果又忘記了就是倒一個月垃圾。」康納笑著祭出警告。

西斯特看著康納人畜無害的笑容嘴角有點抽搐，他點點頭表示聽到後馬上從哥哥面前開溜。

一個月垃圾，魔鬼！西斯特絕對不會忘記今天他還得回家煮飯。

離開教室後康納才後知後覺的意識到，自己這樣忽然又去找漢克是不是不禮貌？而且很高的機率漢克已經離校了，他的課很少，幾乎不在學校內，而今天有課的時間就只有上午的法醫學。

康那有些懊惱，但他又沒辦法忍住腳步，一路走到研究大樓搭電梯上教職員辦公室樓層，然後出電梯後左轉後走總共27步，分毫不差的停在漢克的教授辦公室的門前。

這段路康納有自信閉著眼睛都不會走錯，在去年他會偷偷跑來這層樓，躲在辦公室對面的會議廳門後，聽漢克進出辦公室的動靜，或許只是匆匆的離開，也可能會一邊咒罵學生不知所云的論文。

該敲門嗎？康納心裡有些猶豫，從緊閉的窗簾縫觀察裡頭的燈還是亮的，說不定漢克人還在學校，而且繼續等在外面也不是辦法，康納最後還是決定深呼吸伸手去敲眼前的木門。

「安德森教授，請問在嗎？」康納禮貌的敲門，聲音不輕不重，但足夠讓裡頭的人聽到。

但裡面沒有半點聲音，甚至連窗戶的窗簾縫都沒有一點人影的晃動。

果然不在嗎？康納靠著門旁邊的牆壁蹲下，腦子裡忽略漢克離開辦公室回家忘記關燈的可能性，打算在這裡多等等看。

 

當漢克跑老遠到綜合大樓的印刷室把他花了一整早上跟午後時間編輯完的講義印出來裝訂好，又搬著它們哼叱喘氣著回到自己辦公室前時，看到他今日剛上任的新助教正縮在門邊打盹，手裡的講義差點全部掉地上。

「康納！你他媽在這裡幹什麼？」一時漢克也沒收住自己的語助詞，直接把眼前的小子喊醒。

低著頭半夢半醒打盹的康納被這串帶髒話的問話激起一陣顫抖，意識到髒話問候的對象是自己時背後爬升的電流讓他趕緊爬起來，手裡抱著的側背包都忘記拿好直接掉在地上。

「很、很抱歉，安德森教授，我只是找您...」康納無措的絞盡腦汁想擠出一個理由。「找您拿那件外套！我答應要洗好再還您的。」

「我說過無所謂，康納。」漢克沒想到康納居然這麼堅持要把那件外套洗好給他，但看他一副堅持的模樣也懶得爭辯。

漢克想騰出隻手拿口袋裡的鑰匙，但礙於手裡快滑落的講義他沒辦法這麼做。

「讓我幫您拿，安德森教授。」康納把心裡一些蒸騰上來的悸動壓下去，接過漢克手裡的大疊講義時，不經意接觸到漢克粗糙的手又讓他好不容易冷靜的心臟爬過一陣麻癢。

把手裡那疊講義塞進康納的手裡後，漢克總算能夠把藏在不知道洗過多少年的牛仔褲裡的鑰匙掏出來開門。

跟著漢克進門，康納把那疊講義整齊的放在辦公桌上，看著漢克又坐回他的位置，一雙藍眼睛正盯著他看。

心怦怦的跳，康納撇開對視的眼神，故作鎮定的說：「那麼教授，我先離開了。」

康納像逃跑一樣離開，心臟跳動的砰砰聲塞滿他的耳鼓，完全沒聽到漢克喊他的聲音。

走出辦公室到樓梯間的男廁，康納拉開隔間的門躲進去把門栓拉上，抱著他的側背包坐在馬桶上。

心臟快的像是要跳出胸腔，康納滿臉通紅的把臉埋進他的背包裡，縮著身子消化剛才一連串的電流。

康納也不懂自己哪裡出問題，但他得承認，他喜歡漢克的髒話，而當那些髒話的對象是自己時，那刺激簡直是無法形容的酥麻。

抽風機在頭頂運作傳出嘈雜的嗡嗡聲，過了好一陣子康納才冷靜下來，他打開廁所的門確認外面沒有人後才走出來到洗手台，拿下眼鏡擰開水龍頭洗把臉。

康納看到自己還紅著的臉，連眼角都有些泛紅。

但還好，還好沒有搞砸，康納在心裡頭譴責自己，若是這樣的接觸都沒辦法攔住心裡頭的野獸的話，那最好還是直接消失在漢克面前。

他嘗試與自己談條件，就像對他的兩個弟弟一樣，康納好好的警惕自己千萬不能搞砸這一切。

 

康納回到家時西斯特跟奈斯都還沒回來，他打開客廳的燈就看到奈斯的貓正在盯著自己看，像在看哪個無禮的刁民打擾他寶貴的睡眠。

「奈斯還沒回來嗎？Igby。」康納親暱的給長毛乳牛賓士撓撓下巴，被撓舒服的貓瞇著眼呼嚕，完全忘記跟這個人類計較自己被吵醒的事。

奈斯或許去忙學生會的事情，西斯特去玩機台應該快到晚餐時間才肯回來，康納把包放在沙發，想拿那件外套去浴室洗乾淨。

而這時康納才後知後覺的發現剛剛走的太匆忙，根本沒有拿到漢克的外套。

再配上見到漢克時牽強的藉口...康納覺得自己實在是蠢的可以。

康納懊惱的嗚咽幾聲把自己甩進沙發裡，把窩在扶手的Igby嚇的跌在康納臉上。

「嗷！」康納吃痛的喊了聲，Igby慌張中在康納白淨的臉伸出爪子一個蹬腳留下明顯的爪痕。

看Igby甩甩尾巴跳上貓跳台鄙夷的看著自己，康納也不能對貓生氣畢竟是自己嚇到牠，揉揉被抓的地方確認沒出血後，康納繼續縮在沙發，一天下來只有不到四小時的睡眠加上持續高漲的情緒讓他實在是睏的不行。

 

當康那醒時是先聞到瀰漫在客廳的辣醬味道，抬頭就看到奈斯坐在另一邊單人沙發上，而自己身上不知道什麼時候多了條毯子。

Igby也不知道哪時窩回沙發，還窩在自己後腦杓跟椅背的狹窄空間。

「建議哥哥還是別熬夜，你今天的精神狀態非常差，今晚務必提早睡覺避免作息混亂。」奈斯放下手裡的刑法總則，很誠懇的建議康納。

「讓你擔心了奈斯，我今晚會早點睡。」康納抓起同樣睡醒的Igby抱著擼幾下，起身把貓抱給奈斯。

但Igby剛踏上奈斯的膝蓋就馬上跳下來，自己另尋其他位置窩著，康納明顯感受到奈斯的失落。

康納無奈的笑幾聲，又問：「西斯特在廚房？」

「嗯，說今天晚上吃血腥瑪麗寬板麵，還有哥哥，請查看你的手機。」奈斯放下手裡的磚頭書，拿出很早就準備的逗貓棒在地上甩來甩去勾引Igby的注意。

「手機怎麼了嗎？」康納翻找被他遺忘在包裡的手機點開通訊軟體，只有幾條群組的訊息，還有一則好友申請。

漢克．安德森。當康納看清楚申請人時差點把手機滑出手掌。

「安德森教授說下次找他前可以先問他在不在辦公室，別在外面乾等，他本打算下午時就與你交換聯絡方式，但你走的太急，於是教授來問我哥哥的聯絡方式。」

後面奈斯說什麼康納沒怎麼仔細聽，他猶豫了半秒該不該放置後還是點了同意，馬上傳了條訊息給漢克。

18：42 Connor『安德森教授，我成功收到申請，很抱歉下午走的太急。』

發完訊息好幾分鐘沒有被標示被閱讀，或許漢克手機不在身邊，康納把手機提醒調成震動後塞進口袋。

晚餐西斯特弄得血腥瑪莉義麵辣的直冒汗，但又上癮一般的美味，就像現在已經10點多康納窩在床上卻放不下手機。

『道歉就不必了。明天有要過來過中午再來。』19：23 Hank

一條訊息就雀躍的讓人睡不著，只想一直盯著看。

然而手機震動，又一條訊息進來。

『外套的事情就別麻煩，我自己帶回去。』22：17 Hank

想起下午的事康納臉又燒了起來，按滅手機螢幕把臉埋進枕頭裡決心當個什麼都不知道的鴕鳥。


	5. 05

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ※部分設定參考白夜的設定  
> ※CP只有漢康  
> ※繁體字注意

「我說你難道就沒別的事情可以做嗎？德卡特先生。」

「若您是詢問我的報告或者論文，我已經全數完成並交出去了，安德森教授。」

漢克翻了白眼，他低頭瞥了眼手機確認時間。

15點17分，而手機還留著最新的兩條訊息。

『下午好，安德森教授，請問我能去您的辦公室嗎？』15：12 Connor

15：15 Hank『都行。』

幾乎是漢克答應的當下康納就敲了他辦公室的門進來，手裡還有杯外帶咖啡，那香氣連塑膠蓋都蓋不住，勾的漢克很想現在就能有杯咖啡能解解舌頭對咖啡因苦味的渴望。

然而他的辦公室只有味道跟餿水差不多的三合一沖泡式咖啡，漢克非常不想去嚐該死的人工添加物合成的次品。

但康納卻把手裡的咖啡放到漢克的辦公桌。

「這杯咖啡是給您的，安德森教授，我聽柯爾說您最近時常熬夜，我猜想您午後會需要它來提神。」

「謝了，我真需要它來讓我提神去看這些廢紙。」漢克示意的拍拍桌上大疊的論文又說。「你可以繼續整理工作，你今天應該也是為這個來的？」

「是的，安德森教授，我預計今天就會將您的辦公室整理完畢。」

漢克擺擺手讓康納自己去忙，拿起那杯咖啡喝了口，香氣濃烈又苦的恰到好處，吞嚥下去時回饋的酸味跟甘味都相當好。

很神奇，這小子很了解自己的口味。漢克的藍眼睛偷偷看著在檔案櫃整理的康納，臉上還貼著塊OK绷繃，兩天前聽他說是被弟弟養的貓給撓了。

或許是討好這個嚴厲的老教授讓他的成績單能好看點？漢克搖搖頭，又喝了口咖啡繼續逼自己去閱讀那些學生論文。

靜謐的空間只有翻閱紙本的刷刷聲，康納整理的很慢，他是拿到書籍就習慣翻閱一下的人，尤其當內容是自己需要的時候更會看的專注，等回去時問漢克書能不能借他帶回去閱讀。

對於一個好學的孩子提出學習的要求，身為一個教授當然不會拒絕，漢克允許康納把那些不知道被他放置多久的書帶回去，然後很迅速的隔天就還了回來，讓漢克不禁懷疑康納到底有沒有非學習的休息時間。

 

康納悄悄的看了漢克，老教授戴著副無框的老花眼鏡看學生論文，緊皺的眉頭跟嘴裡喃喃的批評讓他很好推斷他手裡那份論文應該又是沒有水平的廢紙，康納不自覺的笑了笑，他很有把握自己的論

文不會給漢克造成任何不悅，對此康納還是感到高興。

低頭閱讀手裡的資料夾，這個檔案櫃大部分都是已經過期無用的學校檔案，而另一小部分是漢克自己整理以前給客戶辯護的案子紀錄，康納讓自己沉浸在翻閱之中沉澱自己的情緒，他明白最近跟漢克有所互動後自己的情緒太過起伏，所以才跟漢克提出要幫忙整理辦公室的要求。

對康納來說，整理跟閱讀是讓自己靜下來的方式，至少他能夠將大部分的精神專注在這上面，而且又不失跟漢克相處的機會，只是整理個辦公室康納並不覺得辛苦。

他需要讓自己幾乎要迸發出來的鼓脹熱情冷靜下來，跟暗戀對象光是處在一個室內都能讓他心跳加快，但康納也僅僅讓自己止於暗戀，他很明白漢克不是個彎的，光是有個跟自己一樣大的兒子這點就知道，再說暗戀無期而終實在太常見，康納只讓自己止步於此。

對於康納來說，他已經暗戀這個老男人將近三年，直到現在才讓自己進入對方的生活圈邊緣，康納已經很滿足了，只要這層關係不被破壞，他就能安然的享受給暗戀對象偶爾發糖的微小幸福中。

 

當康納的整理接近尾聲時，他的丟在包裡的手機傳出節奏感強烈的搖滾樂，打破辦公室的寧靜，也順帶把專注於學生論文的漢克嚇了一跳。

「操！他媽的什麼鬼！」被搖滾樂嚇到要心臟病的漢克馬上飆了句髒話。

「西斯特又偷改我的鈴聲...」漢克的髒話讓康納一陣腳軟，他跪在地上把手機從沙發上的包裡掏出來，心裡抱怨西斯特老愛破解他手機鎖換鈴聲的惡趣味。

拿出手機康納馬上接起來：「你好，我是康納。」

漢克放下手裡的論文，看康納接起電話聽沒幾句就面色慌張。

「很抱歉，馬庫斯學長，我沒有注意到時間，我馬上過去。」康納說完後手機都來不及掛斷通話就拿起側背包。

「真的很抱歉，安德森教授，我忘記了答應學長今天去學生會那裏幫忙。」

漢克看康納一副匆忙的樣子也擺擺手示意他別在意。

康納露出抱歉的笑後馬上離開辦公室，漢克看他踏出門後就低頭回去繼續看論文。

「安德森教授，明天我還能過來嗎？」康納前腳才走出去又歪頭回門口詢問。

「隨你，我看你真的是沒事情做。」

漢克看到康納眼底升騰起來的高興，不明白這學生老愛找他幹什麼。

 

當康納成為漢克的助教一段時間，全校都從跌破眼鏡中習慣脾氣暴躁古怪的老教授身後跟著一個全校最優秀學生之一後，西斯特先是受不了了。

「康納，你最近到底幹嘛了？」西斯特手裡是盤綜合莓果凍塔，適合夏天的清涼點心，出自他們最小的弟弟奈斯的手，但基本上在康納嚴格的控管下，他們絕對沒可能在飯點碰到美味的甜點。

但今天真的是例外，就連奈斯都敗下陣來當西斯特的共犯一起吃起冰箱裡酸甜的果凍塔。

現在時間晚上6點47分，而今天是輪到康納煮晚餐，但飯點都到了康納卻還沒回家。

西斯特今天去比了場跳舞機台的比賽快累癱了，而奈斯忙學生會的事情直到剛剛才回來，奈斯本以為他回家就能有一桌子晚餐能填飽肚子，誰知道只有累成泥的西斯特癱在沙發上。

兩個餓翻的德卡特誰都不想拿起鍋鏟，於是合謀打開冰箱切兩片果凍塔墊胃，他們相信康納不會責罵他們的。

畢竟是康納沒準時回家做飯的錯。

自知理虧的康納無視兩個弟弟手裡的點心盤跟果凍塔碎屑，他有些尷尬的放下包：「我幫安德森教授整理學生交上來的論文所以晚了，我忘記今天是我煮晚餐...」

「有學生看到你於下午5點31分離開校門，而隨後約17分鐘後返回學校，手裡多了一杯外帶咖啡跟麵包外帶盒。」奈斯放下點心盤，摸了摸難得窩在他腿上的Igby。

「奈斯．德卡特，你為什麼這麼了解？」康納摀臉，這種被監視的生活還以為告別高中就不會發生了。

「在今年二年級學期初時心理學系自辦了一個你的後援會，裡頭有你詳細的動向。」奈斯像是事不關己的說道。「哥哥放心，為避免高中的事件重演，我也在這後援會裡頭控管資訊。」

「拜託你把這個後援會關閉。」康納不敢相信自己的弟弟也是後援會之一。

「這並不是我能夠決定的，但在這之前。」奈斯看了西斯特一眼點點頭。

「先跟我們坦白，你最近到底幹嘛了？」西斯特收到奈斯的眼神後接著他的話說下去。

「幹嘛了...我就只是去當安德森教授的助教比較忙了點...」

「馬庫斯學長有向我提起，哥哥這個月以來跟學生會約定好前來協助的時間已經超過五次的遲到紀錄，期中有三次我也在場。」

「而且這一個月來康納你忘記是你做飯了兩次，加今天是第三次！」

面對兩個弟弟的指責康納很是汗顏，他真的太沉迷於助教的工作裡，或者該說沉迷於跟漢克相處的時間裡。

「就我們的對你的了解，你不會把私人時間全部花費、甚至挪用了其他你已經分配好的時間，康納，你...喜歡那個老安德森。」西斯特用的是肯定語氣結尾，而奈斯也同意的點點頭。

這句話像五雷轟頂打在康納頭上，兩個弟弟在胡亂猜什麼！

雖然他們猜的非常正確，而且自己也不可能瞞的過兩個與自己同樣精明的弟弟們。

「我承認，我喜歡安德森教授，滿意了嗎？」康納洩氣似的坦白，他抓起手裡的塑膠袋走進廚房，留兩個弟弟面面相覷。

 

「我不得不說，康納，你的眼光簡直差的可以，怎麼就看上那個過50歲、個性跟石頭一樣的老男人。」西斯特捲起一口麵往嘴裡送，蝦子跟番茄的酸味非常開胃，即使吃過一盞果凍塔仍吞嚥的下這份正餐。

「我反對西斯特哥哥說的，安德森教授雖然個性古怪，但這份工作的薪水相當不錯，並且沒有什麼不好的傳聞，以選擇伴侶來說條件還算能夠接受，然而年紀來說並不適合。」奈斯已經吃完那盤麵，起身把碗盤放到水槽。

「我知道你們說的，所以我才沒想去追求，我只是待在安德森教授身邊滿足自己卑微的暗戀情節。」康納自暴自棄的說著，手裡的叉子重複戳著可憐的蝦子就是不叉起來送進嘴裡。

「啊？你在說什麼康納？」

「哥哥，我並沒有建議你放棄追求。」

兩個弟弟相同的反應讓康納一愣，他以為弟弟們會抓著他的肩膀想把他搖醒，而不是訝異他沒有打算追求。

「你聽著，康納，我確實覺得你的眼光簡直糟糕透頂了，但不代表我反對你去追求你的愛情。」

「我希望你能去嘗試追求，哥哥，請不要讓自己後悔。」

聽著兩個弟弟的慫恿，康納戳起一口麵塞進嘴裡，也不知道是什麼味道。

但他們說的對，自己未來會不會後悔？

他暗戀老男人三年了，如果有機會的話自己是不是該去把握？

如果他藏著這份愛情直到畢業，直到跟安德森教授再也沒有任何關聯交集...

康納心頭一澀，他光是想像就無法接受。


	6. 06

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ※部分設定參考白夜的設定  
> ※CP只有漢康  
> ※繁體字注意

綜合大樓的人永遠都這麼多，畢竟這裡一樓就是學生餐廳，除了賣正餐還有賣各種小吃跟咖啡飲料之類的，更別說提供印刷的書局也擠在這裡，要填飽肚子跟趕著印報告的學生總把一樓擠的水洩不通。

漢克好不容易從人群穿過一樓的室內廣場還有用餐區到電梯口，直想趕緊踏進電梯到樓上去，這一樓的空間是唯一漢克認為全校區冷氣不夠強的地方，室內有限的空氣像不足分配給密集的人群一樣稀薄。

踏進電梯到三樓，擺脫洶湧人潮後漢克真心覺得這裡跟樓下的空氣簡直是不同等級的新鮮還有充足。

三樓是各社團的社辦，其中也包刮學生會使用的教室，非社團時間讓三樓有些空蕩，跟樓下比真的是天差地遠。

而漢克的目的地就是學生會，他拿出口袋裡的手機，發過去的訊息還沒被標示已讀取，看來學生會那邊是真的忙的不可開交。

 

事實上確實如漢克所想，當他站到學生會大開的教室門口彷彿看到戰場一樣。

「馬庫斯學長，麻煩你看看這個...」

「馬庫斯，戲劇社那邊交了經費申請。」

「關於下個月的各社團經費補助...」

學生會會長被一群人圍繞，他面對各種交上來的文件並不慌張，有序的指揮這些文件應該的去處還有回答，忙碌、卻不焦頭爛額。

漢克還能看到康納在另一頭協助計算經費，埋頭在文件跟電子計算機，旁邊的奈斯遞給他新的一份收據紀錄，康納頭也不抬的接過，瞥了眼又繼續低頭算那些零散的金錢支出。

應該把人叫走嗎？漢克看了這裡繁忙的狀況有些猶豫。

首先注意到漢克的是喬許，他抱著手裡的檔案夾走到門口打招呼：「午安，安德森教授，來學生會有什麼事情嗎？」

喬許的話像是按下了這個教室的靜音鍵，所有人聽到來人都閉上嘴不閒聊也不談正事，齊刷刷的看向門口。

「安德森教授好！」

「安、安德森教授午安！」

教室裡的人此起彼落的朝漢克問好，漢克皺眉，他的名聲到底被傳成什麼模樣讓學生看到他就像嚇得不敢哭的小鬼？

而這一皺眉讓學生們更加不安了，各個不敢輕舉妄動就怕下一秒自己就是被脾氣暴躁的老教授點名咆哮的倒楣鬼。

「午安，安德森教授，是來找誰嗎？」馬庫斯顯然不是這些被嚇得當機的學生一員，一雙稀有的異色瞳看過來，嚴肅的模樣很難讓人想的到他是個感性的美術系，甚至猜不到當初他是美術班優等生進來的學生。

想想兩年前一個美術系的二年級學生就帶著幾個跟班自稱耶利哥競選學生會長嚇壞了多少人，而當得票數多過其他人不知道幾倍時又多少人跌破眼鏡。

那年也是學校歷年來參與競選投票最熱絡的一次，足以被記錄在校史裡，校刊也因為馬庫斯率領的耶利哥進行很多校內改革跟規劃而延燒了好幾期的話題。

「我來找康納的，曼費德，我需要把我的助教帶走去處理那堆該死的論文。」說著說著漢克銳利的眼神狠狠剮過教室裡頭有選他課程的幾個學生。

喬許嚇的不敢出聲，而諾絲哼了一聲一副又奈何得了我的表情，奈斯當作沒看到，而康納...依舊埋頭在那堆數字裡。

「哥哥...」

「奈斯，下一個收據給我。」

「你的工作到這邊結束，德卡特先生，現在跟著我滾去辦公室處理那堆廢紙。」

康納還沒反應過來，他手裡的報表就被抽走，低沉的男人聲音很容易分辨來者是誰，康納這時才驚醒似的抬頭看著不知道哪時來的漢克。

「安、安德森教授，您怎麼來了？」康納訝異，他跟教授原本約好的時間應該是一小時過後。

漢克哼了一聲說：「計畫有變，那堆廢紙比我想像中的還要沒營養，我現在就需要你快來給我幫忙處理。」

「好的，但是安德森教授，您可以用訊息聯絡我，不用特地過來...」

「你會看你的手機？你根本是眼睛都黏在這份報表上了。」漢克挑眉，他把從康納收走的報表交給旁邊的奈斯，看著康納匆忙的收拾東西。

然後康納才從一堆收據中翻出被他遺忘的手機，點亮螢幕後果然看到來自漢克的訊息，他慌張的把手機也塞進包裡說：「很抱歉教授，我太過投入...」

「收起你的道歉，康納，你沒有惹怒我道歉幹什麼？收拾好你的東西跟上。」漢克說完後發現康納偏白的皮膚因為方才的愧疚而泛起明顯的紅潤，連耳尖都是紅的。

真容易臉紅。漢克心裡想道。

 

康納跟著漢克離開學生會，馬庫斯對於他臨時被帶走並沒有不高興，他鬆開因為大量文件而緊皺的眉頭露出一個微笑。

「別在意，康納。記得晚上跟我們一起吃個飯。」

對於馬庫斯的邀約，康納轉頭看了眼站在教室門口等他的漢克，又說：「抱歉，馬庫斯。下次好嗎？我沒辦法確定能不能趕在時間前結束助教的工作。」

馬庫斯慷慨的點頭表示理解，又看到奈斯拉過康納在耳邊說了些什麼，康納笑著回應後原本就泛紅的臉變得更紅。

康納快步走出教室跟上漢克，手裡拿著盒早早買好的甜甜圈，他跟著漢克走到電梯口，想想現在的時間點樓下的人潮應該還沒散去。

「安德森教授，我建議可以走樓梯到一樓後從側門離開，這樣可以避免與樓下人群接觸。」康納繞到漢克面前，讓漢克停下想按電梯控制板的動作。

「你們學生總有些自己的捷徑。」漢克倒也順從，往下走三層樓的樓梯並不是什麼累人的事情，如果能就這樣避免在洶湧的人潮中窒息的意外的話那也值得。

康納走在前頭推開安全梯的門，樓梯間沒有其他人，他們兩個下樓的腳步聲在這個空間顯得特別明顯。

「你跟學生會晚點還有聚會？」漢克問道，他剛才沒很仔細聽到康納跟馬庫斯的談話。

漢克的聲音在樓梯間迴盪，聽在康納的耳裡有些特殊的低沉感，相當令他著迷。

「他們在討論晚上的聚餐，但我不是學生會的人所以拒絕了。」康納半真半假的說，他回頭對著漢克笑了笑。

「我們今天可以處理到晚上，我跟弟弟們說好了今晚在外用餐。」

漢克看著康納的笑容，配著他說的話不知為何有種撩撥感，漢克不自然的咳嗽掩蓋自己想歪的尷尬。

 

回到教授辦公室，康納很順手的把側背包放在沙發，看了辦公桌上已經被學生論文占滿空間，打算把手裡的甜甜圈外帶盒塞進小冰箱裡。

「原本想說晚點來的時候這盒甜甜圈能當教授的點心。」

「等等。」康納打開冰箱門，卻被漢克阻止。「老實交代，你就一直在學生會那邊打下手？吃過飯沒？」

「並沒有，那些帳比我想像中的還要多。」

「把那盒甜甜圈拿出來，我們可以先填飽我們的肚子再開始看那堆廢紙。」

漢克說完後繞過康納，到自己位置把桌子騰出個空間，又轉身面對窗台的空間，那裡有個矮櫃子被他放了磨豆機跟簡單的虹吸式咖啡組。

康納坐在辦公桌旁邊，他越過繽紛的甜甜圈外帶盒看漢克磨咖啡豆煮咖啡的背影，漢克對咖啡的要求很高，寧可麻煩點自己煮也不想喝咖啡粉的沖泡式咖啡。

而今天康納有幸喝到來自自己暗戀對象親手煮的一杯咖啡，康納心底高興的都忘記剛煮好的咖啡很燙，自己貓舌頭就被咖啡燙傷了。

漢克聽到康納吃痛的唉了一聲，看精明的學生居然笨拙到被咖啡燙到舌頭，很沒良心的嗤笑出聲。


	7. 07

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ※部分設定參考白夜的設定  
> ※CP只有漢康  
> ※繁體字注意

柯爾現在有些忐忑不安，期中該交的報告他沒能準時交出來，沒辦法，期中他們戲劇社有發表，柯爾這次擔任要角，光是劇本排練就讓他忙的希望一天有48個小時能用。

課堂上時被他的老爸臭罵了一頓，回到家是馬上被趕進房間做報告，連那天晚上的球賽都沒能看到，戲劇社的排演自然不用說，屈服於權威之下只能請假。

而現在柯爾站在漢克的辦公室外，相當猶豫到底該不該敲門進去，進去交報告一定免不了又一頓罵，但如果拖的更晚、甚至不踏進去交的話，他的下場一定更加慘烈。

深深吸一口氣，柯爾洗好脖子做足了準備，敲敲門就開門進去。

「教授...我來交昨天沒交的報告...」

「柯爾？」

意料之內的臭罵沒有出現，反而是個熟悉的溫和嗓音，柯爾抬起原本不敢看向前方的眼睛，發現是康納正坐在辦公桌邊整理上面的學生作業。

「康納！你不是在學生會給馬庫斯學長幫忙嗎？」

柯爾很訝異康納會在這裡出現，不過心頭升起股喜悅，他現在能暗搓搓的把報告交給康納然後溜去戲劇社不用遭到他老爸的教訓。

至於回家他還是會看到漢克，那之後再說。

「安德森教授臨時讓我來協助他處理學生報告，柯爾是來補交的？」康納垂眼看手裡的一疊紙，眉頭輕皺用手裡的鉛筆劃了記號放到旁邊。

柯爾看到康納放下那份作業，伸手拿過桌上的馬克杯喝了口。

「是啊，戲劇社真的太忙，我不是故意要遲交。」柯爾放下後背包拿出被塞滿滿的文件夾，翻了翻抽出他的作業交給康納。「你幫我跟老爸求個情，別把我分數扣的太重行不？」

康納看柯爾雙手和在一起誇張拜託他的模樣覺得好笑，放下手裡的咖啡眼裡含著笑回道：「分數取決並不在於我，柯爾。而且安德森教授只是因為你是他的兒子所以在行為與規矩上較為嚴格的要求你，課堂跟作業評分是一視同仁。」

意思就是就算是康納也對此愛莫能助，柯爾失望的垂下手，他只能把期望放在其他取分的機會了，例如下周的期中考，他可不想重修老爸的課，若不幸重修了，面對來自老爸的刁難事小，被系上同學笑修不過自己老爸的課才事大。

康納不知道柯爾在腦袋裡腦補自己被當掉的慘況，他起身走到窗邊的矮櫃前，拿起咖啡壺問柯爾：「要來杯咖啡嗎？剛剛安德森教授煮的。」

「他居然會煮咖啡請你喝？康納，你要知道我爸他用的豆子可貴了，他總認為別人不懂品味，一般不會煮咖啡招待。」柯爾蹭過去聞咖啡壺飄來的香味，獨特馥郁的香氣很明顯是漢克藏在櫃子裡的咖啡豆。

康納聽完之後拿著咖啡壺的手一顫，心裡升騰起的情緒像汽水的泡一樣，低著頭想藏起那些想隨著氣泡爭先恐後冒出頭的高興。

 

後來柯爾沒來的及離開辦公室就被去洗手間回來的漢克抓了正著，柯爾又被漢克念了遍，才獲准離開辦公室去社團活動。

「安德森教授，柯爾他報告還挺用心的，而且戲劇社那邊確實臨近發表會所以比較忙...」

康納還是幫柯爾求了情，至少他沒有說謊，柯爾的報告確實很用心，能看出引述的句子並不是只出於網路隨便的搜索，更多是圖書館的實體書引用。

漢克聽到康納的話只覺得又氣又好笑，手裡正好是柯爾剛剛補交的報告，順手的抬起來拍在康納整齊的短髮上，力度不大只搧起小小的風。

「別以為我不知道柯爾有找你求情，康納。我知道那小子在作業上的用心，不然他也不會遲交。」

漢克收回手繼續閱讀，康納心裡癢癢的，這種對親近的人才有的親暱舉動讓康納忍不住遐想自己在給漢克做助教的快一半的學期終於踏進對方的世界。

西斯特跟奈斯的建議是對的，康納很慶幸他向兩個弟弟坦承自己喜歡漢克這件事情，不然他或許還會停留在原地，維持在距離外的安全地區內，用道德還有年紀差距之類欺騙自己不該去嘗試追求跟爭取。

雖然康納不知道該怎麼追一個男人，還是個能當自己父親的老男人，但他還是想以自己想得到的一切方法博取男人對他的好感。

康納把剩下的報告分類完看著漢克手邊的馬克杯，裡頭的咖啡已經涼了，他很想給漢克在倒一杯新的熱咖啡，但他並不懂得怎麼使用虹吸式咖啡組。

或許他可以研究煮咖啡的方法。康納心裡默默把這件事情列進排程，並且越快越好。

 

那天幫漢克弄學生報告時已經很晚，康納沒來的及去圖書館，只能隔天趁著課堂間的空堂去圖書館找書。

康納進入安靜的圖書館，穿過以往常常去的D排跟P排，走到接近底部的H排，書架上都是餐飲相關的書，包刮了管理跟各個種類的食譜書籍，也有咖啡入門的介紹書。

偶爾康納會來這區翻食譜，不然都是哪幾道料理換來換去他和兩個弟弟吃久也會膩，但他從沒想過要找咖啡相關的書籍，只能慢慢從架上看過去尋找。

「午安，請問你是德卡特同學嗎？嗯...康納．德卡特？」

康納聽到後轉頭過去，是一個沒見過的女學生，金棕色的短髮給人種俐落的感覺，但藍色眼睛望過來時相當的溫和，她似乎是因為想起這學校有三個德卡特而喊了康納全名，有些抱歉的笑了笑。

「是的，我是康納，請問你是？」康納偏頭有些疑問，他並不記得自己有見過這個女學生，身體有些下意識的反應想要後退。

康納想起些不怎麼愉快的回憶，例如高中時可怕的後援會，那些如狼似虎的女孩子讓他對女性溫柔的印象完全破滅。

「很抱歉嚇到你，我叫卡菈。心理學系的蘿絲是我的遠房親戚，她時常在家裡提起學生們的事情，蘿絲常常讚許你是個優秀的學生...我只是正巧看見你才打招呼。」卡菈看著康納警戒的反應覺得是自己主動攀談太過失禮，說了聲抱歉才繼續解釋。「需要找什麼書嗎？我是家政系的學生，這邊書架的書都算熟悉。」

「我想找幾本咖啡的入門書，你是轉學生？」康納也意識到自己的動作讓對方誤解了，他收起警戒，同時也聽出卡菈口音與他們有些不同。

「對，我是加拿大來的轉學生，雖然科系不同，但我很高興認識你。」卡菈禮貌的回答完後，她繞過康納走到書架另一頭，很熟稔的抽出幾本書交給康納。「咖啡入門的話我推薦這些，關於咖啡相關的知識描述的很充足，另外幾本是咖啡豆的研磨還有各器具的使用，會需要義式咖啡相關的書嗎？咖啡拉花也相當有趣。」

康納接過書聽的不怎麼理解，只好婉拒說：「我想這些就足夠了，很高興認識你，卡菈。」

「我也很高興能認識你，若你對咖啡很有興趣的話可以到綜合大樓的二樓飲調教室。」卡菈說完後隨手拿了幾本書便離開，留康納在書架前。

康納思考了一會，到卡菈剛剛拿出咖啡書籍的地方，又抽出書本認真的看。

「義式咖啡是什麼...安德森教授會喜歡嗎？」

 

從閱讀得知義式咖啡就是專門的咖啡機壓縮出的濃縮咖啡，再混合打泡牛奶而成的如拿鐵、卡布奇諾等，並不是漢克會接觸的品項。

漢克喜歡黑咖啡，不加糖不加奶，很少會混合豆子，他喜歡單一的單品咖啡。

而康納用了點自己的錢在家裡廚房布置了台磨豆機跟虹吸式咖啡組後德卡特三兄弟的早餐多了除去紅茶、牛奶跟橙汁以外的選擇。

「康納，你真的對老安德森傾盡了心力，我簡直能想像出你圍著圍裙在安德森家給他作飯的模樣。」西斯特喝了口加了糖奶的咖啡，認為自己的哥哥真的是為了那個老教授鞠躬盡瘁，為了有理由練

習煮咖啡甚至包辦了這幾天的早餐。

康納不喜歡浪費，所以在早餐順道煮咖啡練習是最好的辦法，他心裡也覺得為難兩個弟弟了，他一開始煮的時候濾蓋沒蓋好，濾出的咖啡液都帶著渣，但隔天就好很多了，至少是沒有咖啡渣、有咖啡味的水。

努力不懈的經過幾天早餐的練習奮鬥康納才總算煮出像樣的咖啡，雖然他認為還是入不了漢克的眼。

「有意見就別喝。」面對自己家人的調侃，康納的臉皮還是很薄。

奈斯放下手裡已經空了的馬克杯，摸了摸難得窩在自己腿上的Igby，看著自己哥哥沒有對愛情這件事情冷感，甚至願意嘗試感到放心。

而對此也是他跟西斯特樂見的。


	8. 08

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ※部分設定參考白夜的設定  
> ※CP只有漢康  
> ※繁體字注意

當康納把最後一個課堂的考卷交上講台，走出教室後迫不及待的從包裡拿出手機給人發訊息。

11：14 Connor『安德森教授，我剛結束最後一堂的考試，我能過去您那邊嗎？』

訊息如預料內的沒有被讀取，康納把手機握在手裡，直直的朝研究大樓前進。

沒有記錯的話，柯林斯教授因為臨時的教學會議而沒辦法監考自己課堂的學生，所以改由漢克去幫忙監考。

就像要證實他一樣，一個新訊息提示的手機震動傳入康納手中。

『下課再過來，我在幫班監考一群小鬼。』11：22 Hank

康納收到訊息時正好到研究大樓，收起手機走進去，幾個學生三三兩兩的從教室出來，又或者在走廊上走動談論考題，一些教授會讓學生提早交卷離開教室，康納也是被自己系上教授獲准交卷離開的學生之一。

只有一個教室完全沒有學生走動，康納悄悄的從窗外往裡面看，果然是漢克在監考的民法總則，底下的學生再怎麼蠢蠢欲動也不敢挑戰全校最凶最嚴厲的教授的忍耐度，只能百般無聊的盯著已經作答完的考卷發呆。

柯林斯教授是個好脾氣的老教授，他的卷子康納曾經在柯爾手上看過，簡單的只需要不到十分鐘就能作答完畢，為的就是讓學生能早點離開教室去準備下一個科目，但現在卻成了學生的煎熬，太過簡易的卷子快速的答完題，卻因為講台上嚴肅的安德森教授而沒辦法交卷，也做不了其他事情。

康納能夠看到諾絲一副坐不住的樣子，然後又看到講台上的漢克，不知不覺又把視線黏在年長的男人身上。

三年前自己也是這樣偷偷在外面看大學教室內授課的漢克，灰白的短髮跟只有修整過的鬍子，那雙藍色的眼睛永遠是嚴肅的，像一種無法突破的秩序。

高中時要看到漢克實在太難，畢竟高中不是大學，每天都是排滿的課表，思念暗戀對象的搔癢感害康納心癢的難以準備大學考試，直到順利考進了學校，才敢大膽的查閱教授課表，縮在教室外頭的

窗台下聽老男人授課時低沉的嗓音，偶爾的怒罵還惹的自己興奮。

康納不知不覺就盯著漢克發呆，沒注意講台上的老男人皺了眉，像感覺到不對勁一樣，藍眼睛帶著怒意剮向教室外時足足把康納嚇的正著。

看到外面趴在窗台的助教被自己嚇得彈起來的模樣，漢克嘆了口氣，眼裡的情緒被無奈取代，他敲了敲黑板發出聲響說：「作答完的交上，然後滾出去。」

 

一群學生抱起老早就收拾好的包爭先恐後的交卷走出教室，幾個認識康納的跟他打了招呼就趕緊往綜合大樓走去，而諾絲自然也看到她好似模範學生的學弟，馬上明白頑固的教授怎麼突然肯讓他們提早交卷。

「謝啦，老牧羊犬肯定是看到你在外面等才放我們走，回頭再請你吃個飯。」諾絲親暱的攬著康納的肩膀，手指戳了戳柔軟的臉頰，在康納掙扎前快速的放開。

「諾絲學姊，萬一被喬許或是賽門看到，一定又會糾正你的行為舉止了。」康納對於諾絲不論男女都豪放的態度有些困擾，眼神偷偷瞥了教室裡頭的漢克，慶幸在整理考卷的教授沒有注意到外面的動靜。

「喔？」諾絲挑眉，她勾起一種玩味的微笑又說：「不過看來我也很難請到你了，畢竟你天天跟在老牧羊犬後面。」

「諾絲學姊！」諾絲調侃一般的暗示語調讓康納紅了臉，忍不住出聲制止。

康納這一聲引起教室裡的漢克的注意，諾絲知道自己點到為止，放過康納趕緊跟上旁邊等她的朋友離開去覓食。

總算擺脫來自學姊的調戲，康納背著包走進教室就看到漢克正盯著自己瞧。

「沒看到我的訊息？叫你下課再來也不聽，真懷疑你在教授間的品學兼優是不是摻水的評價...」漢克沒好氣的說道，習慣性的嘲諷在看到康納無辜的棕色眼睛又逐漸消失。

「很抱歉，但我接下來已經沒有其他課程的考試，所以先來看看教授需不需要我的協助。」康納眨了眨眼睛誠摯的道歉，臉上還帶著剛剛被諾絲調侃而未消退的潤紅，讓漢克忍不住盯著眼前散發青春氣息的學生瞧。

對於漢克的沉默康納以為自己真的惹教授不愉快了，趕緊又笑笑，擅自走到講台邊到漢克旁，拿起桌上那疊單薄的考卷。

動作間漢克看到了康納脖子上沒被襯衫領子藏住幾個痣。

「讓我幫您送到柯林斯教授的辦公室。」

而當康納像大狗狗一般溫馴的眼神朝漢克看過來時，漢克心底咒罵幾聲，自己真的很難拒絕這個學生。

 

期中考間的系辦學生很少，中午時間更是如此，所以當康納出現在法律系系辦時引起了正好也在那影印行政資料的福勒系主任的注意。

「嗯？我記得你是給漢克那老頑固做助教的。」傑弗瑞一時沒想起學生的名字，但他確實訝異眼前的學生非但能夠忍受漢克古怪強硬的脾氣，還與之和睦的相處要一半的學期。

「我叫康納，是奈斯的哥哥。福勒主任，感謝您通過我的助教申請。」康納簡單的自我介紹，禮貌的應答表示。「另外，想請問科林斯教授的辦公室在哪？」

「給漢克跑腿？把考卷給我，班那傢伙不在學校辦公室也沒開。」

康納點點頭，把考卷交給傑弗瑞離開系辦。

中午時段的研究大樓沒幾個人，不是出校覓食就是在學生餐廳當沙丁魚罐頭，康納走在空曠的大樓，下午的課因為是以報告代替考試而停課一週，而學生會也沒有事情，難得的空閒時間，可以在漢克的辦公室待多久就多久。

只是...。康納有些煩燥，他已經注意到有人一直跟著，不意外應該是奈斯說的什麼後援會成員之一。

自高中的事情之後康納對於向自己表達好感的人感到厭煩，或許還有一點點恐懼，不管怎麼樣，沒看到他還能睜一隻眼閉一隻眼的假裝不知道，但目前這明顯超過了忍受的底線。

康納抿緊了唇，從包裡拿出手機給奈斯傳訊息。

12：07 Connor『奈斯，研究大樓法律系系辦外，處理一下。』

『好的哥哥，我正好在樓下，你可以直接上樓去安德森教授的辦公室。』12：08 Nines

康納舒了口氣，收起手機忍不住加快腳步，但後面那小巧的腳步聲也跟著加快，一路尾隨著他，答答答的步伐點亮了一些不愉快的回憶讓康納忍不住跑起來。

轉進樓梯口康納果然看到奈斯已經等在那裡，他沒多看奈斯就跑著上樓，然後聽到那個跟隨的腳步聲停止在樓梯口，然後傳來了奈斯跟一個陌生女生的聲音。

康納走上樓後靠著牆壁蹲了一下來，他滿肚子的厭惡，連帶的當時的恐懼也漸漸爬上身子，他感到憤怒，康納完全不想知道奈斯要怎麼處理，也不想知道那個女生是誰，只是像個肚子疼的學生抱著包包蹲在角落。

沒多久有上樓的腳步聲，康納能夠分辨出那是奈斯，聽著腳步聲一步一步的踏上階梯然後在他面前停下。

「就不能把那什麼後援會解散嗎？」康納的聲音隔著包顯得悶悶的，他不想抬頭，即使知道前方只有奈斯一個人。

「今天就會解散。」奈斯聲音冷冷的像雨，他蹲下來拍拍自己哥哥的肩膀，知道康納是回想起了高中時的不愉快。

「我真不像哥哥，老是給你跟西斯特添麻煩。」康納總算抬頭看著奈斯，他扯了一個微笑，但奈斯只覺得難看的可以。

「這並不是麻煩，哥哥，讓你等這麼久我感到抱歉。我需要一個現行犯當作我要求解散那沒腦袋的後援會的理由，即使這是打著避免高中歷史重演而建立的，我依舊不信任他們。」奈斯起身，灰藍色的眼睛又掃了眼樓梯往下看。「我會立刻去處理這件事情，哥哥先把自己整理好，這副模樣不適合給安德森教授看到。」

奈斯沒有多做停留，又從樓梯走下去，或許是回頭處理那個沒有離開還在樓下徘徊的跟蹤狂。

「...安德森教授老早就看過了。」康納喃喃自語，沒有起身又繼續把頭埋進包裡，他明白自己目前的狀況並確實不適合見人，沒準就是一個拳頭揍過去。

而兩個德卡特沒意料到的是，樓梯間外漢克就在那站著，他也不是故意要偷聽，只是單純走來樓梯間想從開飲機裝些水。

漢克嘆了口氣，拿著杯子又放輕腳步沿路走回辦公室，或許他該問問柯爾高中那件事情到底鬧的多嚴重。


	9. 09

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ※部分設定參考白夜的設定  
> ※CP只有漢康  
> ※繁體字注意

「抱歉，安德森教授。讓您久等了。」

當康納敲門走進漢克的辦公室時，漢克抬起眼睛略帶審視的看著他，老花眼鏡反光的閃了閃。

康納已經沒有剛剛漢克看見的那副模樣，恢復的跟平時差沒多少，於是只能嘆了口氣收回自己的眼神。

「你就沒別的事情？就算你是個助教，也來的太勤奮了點。」漢克皺眉說道。

「我的期中考的考程已經結束，並且學期目標的論文也在進度之內。」康納站在門口解釋，語氣中莫名有種請求。「不論是弟弟們還是柯爾他們都還有考試，學生會那邊也不用過去。」

意思就是沒地方能去？漢克嘆了口氣，他是真的不知道自己的辦公室到底有什麼好能吸引一個大學生天天往這裡跑。

「要留就坐著，今天沒什麼事情能給你做。」

聽到漢克的回應，康納總算放下心，他今天沒有什麼藉口可以硬是留在這邊，但現在只想待在離喜歡的人最近的位置來緩解那些湧上腦海的不愉快。

 

沒有被指派事情，康納就坐在沙發看書，但看沒有多久又覺得讀不下去，他轉頭看向辦公桌那邊，漢克正在低頭批改那些考卷，皺著眉像在分析紙張上潦草的字跡，漢克出的卷子範圍絕對不會超出課堂上講的，但難度都很高，申論題占了大部分讓許多學生都是寫完後甩著手走出教室，拜現代科技所致，許多學生都很少寫手書，導致字跡難看的卷子比比皆是。

漢克批改考卷時很專注，沒有注意到康納的視線，大部分學生的字都醜的可以，連柯爾的字都不算工整，康納的考卷被混在最後一張，漢克批改到時很明顯的感受到自己可憐的眼睛獲得放鬆，心情不錯的批完後抬頭想活動下筋骨，就看到考卷的主人正盯著自己發呆。

康納溫潤的淺褐色眼睛裡透著無聊，簡直像是趴在沙發上等待主人能陪他玩的狗狗一般，漢克心裡升起股不明的情緒，他只能摘下老花眼鏡清了清嗓子。

「你應該餓了？」漢克看了眼桌上的鐘，已經過下午兩點。

「嗯？喔、還好，教授打算去買東西？」康納一時沒有反應過來，眨了眼睛才反應過來漢克在詢問自己。

「不，我卷子弄完了先回家，你也給我滾回去。」

「教授不打算吃午餐嗎？」

康納不大想回去，現在家裡只有Igby，而兩個弟弟回來一定又會因為後援會的事情跟他吵起高中的破事。

「我？路上隨便買外賣餐盒回去。」漢克不知道康納心裡在打什麼主意，拿起手上的車鑰匙打算趕緊胡亂給自己的胃填塞些東西好好補個眠，期中這段時間他忙的沒睡多少，直到今天才有餘裕可以補充睡眠。

「那個，如果教授不介意的話，我可以幫您準備午餐...」康納還沒說完就一道眼神掃過來，有點心虛的繼續解釋：「平時我會連弟弟們的份都準備，只是今天他們都在外面用，而且外賣通常過於油膩對健康沒有很大的益處。」

康納胡亂的解釋漢克沒聽進去多少，他擺擺手讓康納停下喋喋不休的嘴說：「把東西帶著，跟上。」

當漢克看到康納眼裡浮起來的高興時，總算覺得模樣順眼許多，他大概能夠理解現在的康納或許不想一個人獨自待著。

不過說到底，自己還是很難拒絕康納。漢克心裡嘆了口氣，隱隱約約有些想法，卻什麼都抓不住的感覺。

 

當康納坐著漢克的車到他家時，心裡並沒有太過緊張，畢竟自己高中時就曾被柯爾邀請過到家裡作客。

每次康納都會答應，並且期待可能會見到那個忙碌的老教授，然而每次康納都沒能看到漢克在家久留，頂多只是匆匆的打過照面。

但光是那樣就已經足夠讓當時的自己滿足。

跟著漢克走進門，裡頭跟康納記憶裡的差不多，頂多就是雜物似乎更多了點，一袋沒有處理的垃圾堆在門口。

康納忽然想起來第一次他被柯爾邀請來家裡玩時也是忍不住想要打掃，只是現在的情況比當初還要好很多。

然後康納聽到了客廳有些聲響，轉頭一看果然是隻巨大的聖伯納犬。

「嗨，相撲。還記得我嗎？」康納蹲下讓大狗狗聞聞自己。

相撲很乖，或許也是年紀大的關係，不怎麼會吠，聞著蹭蹭惹得康納笑起來給大狗狗按摩頸子，蓬鬆的毛摸起來相當舒服。

「相撲記憶很好，牠肯定還認得你。」漢克有些自豪的說著，也摸摸相撲的頭後就走進臥室打算換下襯衫。

康納也起身走在漢克後面，但他的目標是廚房，只是眼睛跟著漢克的背影看著老男人走進其中一個房間，然後匆匆一瞥過門縫裡房間內的擺設。

心跳有些加速，他不是沒幻想過漢克的寢室，也不是沒有意淫過自己就在那個房間內。

深深吸一口氣康納壓下腦子裡的胡思亂想，他一點也不想在自己暗戀對象的家裡發情，即使有股背德感想驅使他這麼做。

 

走進廚房後康納打開冰箱，裡面毫不意外的只有少少的簡單食材，一排沒用完的培根、雞蛋、番茄、洋蔥、還有些生菜跟冷凍漢堡排，而櫥櫃裡則有義大利麵條，流理臺上有一袋軟麵包。

稍微思考了一下後，康納拿出了冷藏的所有蔬菜、培根、還有兩個雞蛋，他猜想漢克會想這麼早從學校回來就是打算休息甚至是補眠，決定做些快速的東西。

康納不是第一次在漢客家用廚房，但也沒有太多次的經驗，稍微尋找了會才找到一個適合煮麵的鍋子，裝了水放瓦斯爐上煮，清洗好蔬菜放在一邊就先切起培根，打了兩顆蛋猶豫了會決定還是不多家一顆蛋黃，等水滾後撒了把鹽後才將生義麵丟進滾水鍋內煮。

麵要煮11分鐘，康納隨意了切了生菜、洋蔥絲跟番茄片在碗裡，又打開冰箱拿了橙汁出來配著醋跟橄欖油調味弄了沙拉醬。

當漢克走出臥房時康納正好在炒培根，滿屋子都是加工肉品的焦香跟胡椒的香味，康納倒煮麵水進平底鍋，關火加進煮好的麵扮勻，趁著溫度還夠又加了蛋液，熟練的握著平底鍋的把柄甩了甩翻炒食材，康納看了成品輕皺了眉，流理臺上翻找醬料找到了罐起司粉，確認沒有過期後打開撒在麵上，又扮了扮才滿意的倒進兩個盤子裡。

漢克有點恍惚，他已經很久沒有被人照料過三餐，跟柯爾頂多很偶爾的在假日會開火弄簡單的培根蛋當作早餐。

而當康納端起盤子轉身要放到餐桌上時就看到漢克正看著自己發呆，康納被盯的臉頰有些熱燙，轉移注意的說：「我只弄了簡單的培根蛋麵，平時習慣煮兩個人以上的份量，所以才提議一起解決午餐...」

康納說完後又不好意思的笑了笑，話裡他說的半真半假，平常確實都是煮兩個人以上的餐食，但並不是不能調整成一個人的份量。

漢克看著康納潤紅的臉配上笑起來淡淡的窩，滿滿陽光的氣息看著就覺得舒服。

坐到餐桌兩人總算開始享用遲來的午餐，漢克不得不佩服康納，用廚房裡少得可憐的食材弄出盤吃的。

「虧你弄得出東西來，康納。在車上時我忘記該先去超市買些食材。」

「只是簡單的填飽肚子而已，教授，若您還專程去超市添購材料，或許會造成您的困擾，畢竟...」康納停頓了下斟酌了措辭。「您跟柯爾都不常使用廚房。」

「哈，你說的對，我跟柯爾只會把那些食材爛在冰箱裡。」漢克沒有因此不高興，他反而笑出聲坦白地承認，捲起麵往嘴裡送，蛋汁跟培根油脂混合的醬汁非常柔順，其實柯爾也曾挑戰過類似的料理，但不曉得是溫度不當還是怎麼，柯爾弄出來的像是盤炒蛋培根麵。

「沒有讓您不高興就好，教授。另外若是如此我可以再次來訪幫忙消耗食材。」

聽著康納的話，漢克放下了手裡的叉子，這讓康納停下進食的動作看向餐桌對面的男人。

「其實你可以不用對我使用敬稱。」

「可是，這是不禮貌的...」

「喔拜託，我們之間並沒有生硬到像是陌生人，孩子。」

漢克親暱的稱呼讓康納有點緊張，他張了張口說：「噢，好的教授，您、嗯，你說的沒錯。」

康納打結一般的話惹得漢克笑出聲，無奈地搖搖頭說：「喊不習慣乾脆你直接喊我名字，柯爾也是這樣。」

得到直呼名字的准許康納高興地藏不住心中的甜蜜笑起來。

「好的，漢克。」

漢克只被這一聲喚名喊得有些心癢，他其實還想問問康納關於樓梯間的事情，可這男孩的笑實在讓他無法去詢問。

用完餐康納自主地收拾碗盤去清洗，漢克就讓康納在客廳隨意，自己就回臥室休息打算小睡個兩小時。

然而躺在床上時卻有點疑惑，漢克身為一個前律師現職教授，擅長理解並解決問題，現在他對於康納感到棘手，但卻連問題在哪都不知道，既然不知道題目內容就更別提解題，就像根羽絨落在心中，他可以不去在意，卻又被這根絨毛撓的心癢。


	10. 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ※部分設定參考白夜的設定  
> ※CP只有漢康  
> ※繁體字注意

下午結束戲劇社最後彩排的柯爾拖著被期中考還有社團活動連續轟炸勞累的身子回到家，他站在門口翻找家門的鑰匙，然而包包裡的雜物實在是太多，讓柯爾找不到那一小串鑰匙。

正當柯爾惱怒的想乾脆直接把包裡所有東西倒出來時，家門從裡面被打開，然後意外的看到他的好友。

「呃、嗨康納，你怎麼在我家？」

「中午因為我跟教授都沒有吃午餐，我向教授提議可以一起解決，於是就來作客跟料理兩個人的午餐。」康納簡單的解釋，想想又覺得他說的話有些不妥又補充：「你知道的，我習慣煮兩個人以上的份量。」

「喔？」柯爾挑眉，他拉長的語氣滿是懷疑。

「你知道嗎？現在法律系的都在傳言你喜歡安德森教授。」柯爾毫不遮掩的說完後走進門，無視旁邊愣住的康納。

「那是他們......」康納有些難以否認，尤其面對柯爾他更加感到困難。

康納不想隱瞞柯爾他對漢克的感情，但是他一直不知道該怎麼跟柯爾提起，身為好友卻愛上他好友的爸實在是難以啟齒。

「等等、不會吧......」柯爾一時拿不穩手裡的包落在地上，引起客廳的聖伯納犬湊過來聞聞地上的包包又蹭蹭柯爾的手，嗚嗚的聲音在詢問他的小主人發生什麼事情。

「噢，相撲，我沒事。」柯爾摸摸大狗狗蓬鬆的毛髮安撫一會，對康納說：「你認真的？」

康納抿緊嘴唇，他的眼睛不敢對上柯爾，資優生的腦袋此時也拯救不了他，康納只想逃離這個話題。

而他還沒思考清楚，雙腳就開始動作，康納連自己放在沙發的包都不拿，轉開門把後拔腿跑出去。

「等等！康納！」

柯爾跑著也想追上去，但相撲吠了幾聲也要跟著跑出來，柯爾只好又回頭把相撲推回家關好門，然而這時柯爾轉頭想繼續追，路上早沒了康納的身影。

 

康納在路上跑得氣喘吁吁，等到他終於停下時才懊惱起自己不應該這麼不理智，康納喘著氣平復呼吸，摸了褲子的口袋想給柯爾發訊息道歉。

在口袋裡沒有摸沒有任何東西，康納才想到自己把手機錢包鑰匙之類的全丟在側背包裡，他的包完全被遺忘在漢克家，對此康納更加懊惱了。

這下要回家都沒辦法，西斯特跟奈斯晚上才會到家，這時沒人能幫忙開門，而且......

康納左右看了附近的街道，有點陌生，平時康納不會來這個住宅區，幾次來的經驗也只有柯爾帶他來過。

人類果然是種記不起教訓的生物，想起自己高中就是因為迷路而被找碴，又更加懊悔怎麼就這麼衝動的跑出來，康納不斷思索不久前在漢克車上看到的街景，然而卻沒想起來多少。

「人果然是記不起教訓的生物。」再次嘆了口氣，康納大概只推測這裡離校區不遠，工作日的住宅區還沒入夜相當安靜，也找不到人可以問路。

那回去漢克家？雖然想到柯爾的問題很是尷尬，但現在不是能任性的時候。

可是當康納想找剛才自己奔跑出來的路時，卻只覺得每個路口看起來都一模一樣。

太好了，他連自己從哪來的都不認得。康納又一次唾棄自己不認得路的能耐，最後決定乾脆交給直覺決定。

反正這麼大一個人總不會出事。

「喔？德卡特學弟？沒去霸佔機台跑來這裡是腦子終於進水了？」

不算陌生的調侃語氣讓康納轉頭，是法律系四年級的蓋文，身邊跟著康納沒見過的幾個女生，可能也是法律系那邊的學生。

「我是康納，里德學長。」康納輕輕皺眉，他不是不知道蓋文跟西斯特有些過節，他們同為打機台的愛好者偶爾會一起去泡遊樂場，但每次場方舉辦比賽蓋文總輸給西斯特，於是蓋文總想找西斯特碴，而西斯特也常常就此跟蓋文吵起來，兩人一邊互損對方一邊競賽音樂節奏遊戲，最後都累得收起嘴皮子和好去吃飯。

可被當作另一個人投以不禮貌的語句還是讓康納感到不悅。

「噢，抱歉。你知道的，你們雙胞胎都安分的站在一起完全分不清誰是誰。」蓋文隨口道歉，就像對待認識的人一般隨意的拍拍康納的肩膀。「當作賠罪，我跟學妹們要去酒吧喝一杯慶祝期中考終於結束，跟不跟？我請。」

「我......」

 

柯爾坐在客廳不知道該如何是好，他沒有料到自己無意的戳破好友埋藏在心裡的祕密，同時也對於康納喜歡上自己老爸感到難以接受。

手機給奈斯發了訊息簡要說了狀況，柯爾隱瞞了康納可能暗戀他爸的事情，只含糊地說康納把他的包忘在他家，明天上刑法總則時帶去回校還他。

訊息沒有被讀取，柯爾猜奈斯應該在忙什麼事情，只好把手機丟桌上，打開電視隨便轉了個體育台，但也沒怎麼看。

柯爾靠著沙發轉起腦袋思考，冷靜的想，他認為他爸還是很有資本的，柯爾不只聽過一次幾個不怕死的女孩們討論安德森教授如果不是那副臭脾氣不然還是很帥氣的言論，而且柯爾知曉他爸待人並不兇，甚至對學生很好又認真，只是一切都被那糟糕的脾氣掩蓋。

若康那真的被吸引，那到底什麼時候開始的？柯爾隱隱約約知道康納忽然積極的想當助教是最開始的異常，但......

柯爾忽然想到高中的事情，突然萌生其實康納已經認識漢克很久，甚至早在他不知道的時候康納就已經喜歡上了也說不定。

身後忽然傳來房門打開的聲音把柯爾嚇的一個機靈，猛的轉回頭才想起來他爸是在家的。

「爸......你在房間啊。」

「嗯，你哪時回來的我都不知道。」

漢克抓抓頭，走到廚房拉開櫥櫃拿出包咖啡豆，勺了一匙倒進磨豆機裡，調整好刻度研磨。

「柯爾，老實交代，高中時德卡特去找人打架的起因到底是什麼？」

磨豆機運轉的聲音很大，漢克睡醒低沉的聲音配上提高的音量簡直就是想要訓人的前奏，柯爾縮了縮肩膀回答：「呃、爸，就跟我當初講的一樣。」

「我不想問第二次，安德森先生。」

咖啡豆完全磨成粉後機器停下運作，漢克的音量也回到一般，卻是比剛剛還要更加的蘊含暴風雨的不耐煩。

柯爾在心裡流淚，到底康納做了什麼事讓漢克突然把三年前的事情重新搬出來問一次。

「起因......我只是認為知道的人越少越好，那時才含糊帶過，而且這確實就像我說的，只是學生間打架的程度。」柯爾不敢隱瞞，老實的把當時沒說的事情全部招出來。

康納在高中時的追求者很多，一直以來康納都是拒絕的態度，一二年級時還沒什麼大事，但三年級卻有個不良看上他，成天嚷嚷要康納當他的姘頭，這件事情很快傳遍校園，一些自以為是的追求者自組了個像後援會的東西說是要保護他們的校草不被惡霸染指。

「那時三年級大家準備應考，康納也忙著準備，對這件事完全冷處理不加理會，哪知道那個後援會越來越囂張，甚至開始監視康納的行蹤，那群白癡沒過濾群組的人員，不知道裡面有那個不良的眼線，上傳的行蹤位置都被傳了出去。」

柯爾回想那時候的事情就氣，最早他們都沒想到事情越鬧越大，語句都忍不住帶了髒話。

「然後......有次康納人不見了，奈斯跟西斯特到處找人，我那時也有幫忙，但我們幾個人只在學校後面找到康納的包，後來我們找了一個晚上都找不到，到深夜奈斯打算報警時康納就自已回來了，臉上都是被打的瘀青，我們問他是誰幹的，他只搖搖頭說他只是被揍了而已，事情不要鬧那麼大。」

「西斯特氣不過，隔天翹課就去找人打架，一個人去挑五個人，後來奈斯也跑去幫西斯特，兩個人把他們五個教訓一頓，但也因此所有人都記上過，我第一次看到康納這麼生氣。」

柯爾回想著那時的情形，西斯特跟奈斯身上都是傷，但那五個人傷更重，他從來都不知道兩個小德卡特這麼會打架，事情傳到康納耳裡時科爾陪著康納去保健室，他站在外邊看，第一次看到康納生氣到大吼，甚至給兩個弟弟一人一個巴掌，然後又蹲下來幫忙處理傷口。

「事情經過大概是這樣，後來那五個人原本不會被退學，但他們偷偷在校外接運送毒品的事情被捅出來，退學的事情就被敲定了，我懷疑是康納搞的鬼，可我問他他都說不是。」

柯爾把事情經過講完後漢克也煮好了咖啡，他拿著兩個杯子走到客廳遞給柯爾一杯，也坐下來沉默的喝。

柯爾喝了一口當作潤喉，又問：「爸爸，你怎麼突然想問這件事情。」

「沒什麼，只是聽你說完我想起些什麼，謝了。」

漢克的話讓柯爾更加莫名其妙，柯爾只能胡思亂想，思緒跳回最開始康納可能暗戀他爸的事情上，差點被自己嗆著，他想起康納可能很早就認識漢克的推斷，配合上剛才漢克的話，柯爾瞬間細思極恐。

而柯爾還沒來的及詢問，他的手機響了。

柯爾放下手裡的咖啡杯接起手機，還沒答上一聲就傳來奈斯難得著急的聲音。

「哥哥在你那邊嗎？」


	11. 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ※部分設定參考白夜的設定  
> ※CP只有漢康  
> ※繁體字注意

電話裡的奈斯少了平時一貫的冷淡，急切的語氣讓柯爾升起一股不妙的預感。

「康納？呃、他很早就離開我這了，然後像我簡訊說的，他的包忘在這裡。」柯爾斜眼看了旁邊喝咖啡的漢克，祈禱奈斯不要這時候問他康納怎麼會把包忘在這的問題。

當著他老爸的面跟奈斯說自己不小心揭穿康納暗戀他爸的心思於是把人嚇得逃跑了？柯爾心裡惡寒，他不如乾脆直接敲暈自己當做什麼事都不知道。

「電話拿來，奈斯！我來問！」

而電話那頭傳來西斯特暴躁的聲音，一陣雜音後換了一個人跟柯爾對話。

「我就不追究康納怎麼會把東西忘在那，柯爾你老實交代，康納離開時是獨自走的還是有誰陪著他？」

「他是自己離開......」

「操！」

西斯特的大罵讓柯爾差點拿不穩手機，連旁邊的漢克都注意到談話的不對勁而放下咖啡杯皺眉，眼神詢問柯爾是怎麼回事，柯爾聳肩表示不清楚後乾脆把手機調成擴音。

柯爾只聽到電話那頭西斯特急吼吼的不知道跟奈斯講了什麼，連開門的聲音都能聽到，然後電話再次交回奈斯手裡。

「柯爾，可以的話請你幫忙，哥哥到現在還沒回家。」

找康納？柯爾轉頭看了電視上新聞顯示的時間已經過六點要半，而康納離開好像是一個多小時前的事情。

「應該是可以......只是康納也不是小孩子，或許只是繞去哪裡才沒回去，不用這麼緊張吧？」

柯爾不明白怎麼兩個小德卡特沒看到自家哥哥沒準時到家就緊張的到處找人，康納已經是個大二的成年人，而且這區也靠近大學，再怎麼樣也不怎麼可能迷路。

「哥哥他......不認得路。」

「啊？」

「他是個路癡。」

奈斯講述的聲音不溫不熱，柯爾還沒反應過來，旁邊坐著的漢克已經拿著桌上的車鑰匙起身，穿上隨意丟在沙發上的外套後拿過柯爾的手機。

「我去幫忙找人，柯爾會留在家裡看那小子會不會自己晃回來。」

奈斯馬上聽出說話的是漢克，於是回答：「好的，教授。麻煩你在住宅區那邊找，我跟西斯特在大學區還有商圈。」

說完後電話就被掛斷，漢克把手機還給柯爾又重新交代：「你也聽到了，待在家裡別跑出去，沒準康納會自己繞回來。」

柯爾點點頭，就目送漢克風風火火的出門，他茫然的看著手機，看著螢幕長時間放置回歸黑屏後又重新按亮，反覆好幾次乾脆把手機丟在桌上，抱著膝蓋縮進沙發。

萬一康納出事情怎麼辦？大半原因可能是自己的魯莽害的，要是真的有什麼事情，不只兩個小德卡特，看剛才漢克的反應......柯爾推測自家老爸很大的可能也會跟著教訓他。

不知道現在選擇死亡還來不來的及，柯爾放棄掙扎般倒躺在沙發上，正好躺到康納留在坐墊上的包。

或許是一時鬼迷心竅，柯爾看著眼前半開不關的側背包拉鍊伸手就開了它，裡面是康納隨身帶著的錢包手機跟文具，甚至還有幾本大學生根本不帶在身上的課本。

但柯爾注意到的不是這些，他發現了夾在書本間的一本硬紙封面的筆記本，起毛的邊緣跟有些破損的紙面都顯示它長時間被攜帶翻閱，柯爾好奇的抽出來翻開，不意外是康納的字跡。

_2035年3月20日犯罪學_

三年多前的筆記？也難怪本子這麼破，柯爾隨意的看過幾行，卻被仔細紀載的課堂內容吸引注目光，他像是窺探到了康納藏於心中的寶藏，緊張的起身坐好又翻了幾頁，最後默默的把筆記本合上，心裡有些酸澀。

或許是被心裡莫名的感觸所趨，柯爾沒把那本筆記放回康納的包裡，反而收進了電視櫃的抽屜裡。

 

劣質音響播出的搖滾音樂震耳欲聾，幾乎要把耳膜震穿，康納默默的坐在吧檯喝酒，他不大能理解一般大學生為什麼會選擇這種合併舞池的夜店當作徹夜狂歡的首選。

蓋文跟其他人早下去舞池跳舞了，只剩他坐在旁邊冷淡的看著一群被酒精點燃的年輕人，像不屬於這個世界一樣的當個旁觀者。

「小帥哥，跳舞嗎？」

「不了，謝謝。」

康納已經拒絕了好幾個邀請他的女孩，甚至還有一個兩個男性。

明明自己不喜歡這種嘈雜混亂的環境又為什麼會答應蓋文的邀約呢？就算有免費的酒水，康納還是感到後悔，而且他本身也不是喜歡酒精的人。

見康納安靜的待在那，蓋文像是怕他不盡興一樣的拼命給康納加點調酒，好幾杯不同的調酒通通下肚後康納整個人都在暈呼，他喝完手裡的教父後乾脆趴在吧檯上，酒精在血管中燃燒像要把他的臉也燒起來一樣。

「你好，這杯請你怎麼樣。」

一個陌生的男子遞來了一杯酒，康納抬起眼看了那杯像是紅茶的飲料，隨著動作露出更多緋紅像上了妝一樣的臉頰，令那男子口渴的嚥了口水。

康納再怎麼昏昏沉沉也認得出這酒帶有的暗示，他朝著來人勾起輕蔑的輕笑，拿過裝滿的可林杯仰頭就喝，有一口氣喝完的架式，讓只保持圍觀的酒保都驚訝的忍不住要來制止。

很快杯子只剩下沒有化完的冰塊在底部，康納招招手跟酒保說了些什麼後，沒多久拿到酒保遞來一個分層明顯的香甜酒杯，康納推到那男人面前，開口說。

「滾蛋，沒門。」

說完後頭也不回的離開吧檯走出店門口。

 

時間已經過七點半，漢克開著車漫無目標的在住宅區繞，一個身無分文又沒有任何通訊方式以及交通工具的人沒可能晃多遠，然而他繞了好幾圈都沒看到人。

漢克在路邊把車停下，這樣下去繞不是辦法，兩個小德卡特也沒有任何新的消息，漢克皺緊眉頭思考，有可能康納已經走出住宅區，最糟的可能就是康納真的出了什麼事情。

被揍得渾身是傷、頭髮凌亂的少年從腦海裡浮出，漢克嘖了舌，他是真的沒仔細去記那時隨手幫忙丟進醫院的高中生長什麼樣子，導致之後由柯爾認識康納這個人時一直沒把這段記憶連接上。

而現在漢克一點也不想再把康納丟進醫院一次。

放在一旁的手機忽然亮起收到新訊息的提示，漢克馬上拿起來點開，卻只是奈斯回報說大學沒看到康納的消息，漢克簡略的回覆住宅區也沒找到後跳出聊天室，看到他們法律系的大群閃著最新的未

讀訊息，是四年級的在找人一起去喝酒的邀約，還附了店家地址，漢克發現離這裡相當近。

或許還有這種可能？漢克再次啟動車子開到那間酒吧所在的巷子外。

當漢克才從車子下來要走進巷子，就看到熟悉的人影縮在牆邊。

「臭小子，就知道惹麻煩！」漢克沒好氣的把人拉起來，但康納渾身軟的沒半點力氣，被拉著站不起來又倒了回去。

「該死！康納！他媽的給我醒醒！」

帶著髒話的咆哮放在平時沒有哪個學生敢不聽話，就連康納也是，然而眼前的康納喝得爛醉，聽到漢克的吼聲也只是對著他嘿嘿傻笑。

康納一臉潮紅，連觀骨都是抹艷麗的紅色，平時就很沒輒的狗狗眼現在更是濕潤，伴隨著滿身的酒氣讓蜜糖色的眼眸反而像香醇的陳年威士忌。

「老師......」康納眼神朦朧的喊道，語氣裡滿是漢克沒聽過的眷戀跟依賴。

還沒反應過來，漢克嘗到了康納嘴邊亂七八糟的調酒味道，強烈之中帶著年輕乾淨的氣息，那怕只有一絲絲也足夠讓人難忘。

而也沒有深入的機會，康納只貼上漢克的嘴唇沒幾秒就直接暈在漢克懷裡，漢克無奈的嘆氣，一把背起撒野完就睡的學生走回車上。


	12. 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ※部分設定參考白夜的設定  
> ※CP只有漢康  
> ※繁體字注意

「人已經找到了，對，在我車上。」

漢克轉頭看了眼捲縮在後座的康納，一手拿著電話。

一頭亂糟糟的頭髮跟歪歪斜斜掛在通紅臉上的黑框眼鏡，滿身酒氣簡直不像平時那個乾淨規矩、時時刻刻保持著自己儀容端正的學生。

「夜店巷子發現的，大概是路上被四年級的里德搭訕帶去喝一杯，至於為什麼只有他倒在巷子口我可不清楚。」

嘆了一口氣，漢克抓了抓頭髮又說：「時間也不早了，你跟另一個趕緊回家，康納我......」

漢克一頓，將話說出口的話停在他的喉嚨沒有繼續說出來。

「教授？」

電話另一頭的奈斯因為漢克的停頓而出聲詢問。

「不，沒事。把地址發來，我把這小子載過去。」

「教授，您有意幫忙照顧哥哥一晚？」

操。漢克差點大罵出來以掩飾自己心思被戳破的尷尬。

「如果教授願意幫忙的話，我跟西斯特會相當感謝，我們並沒有照顧人的經驗，尤其......」電話另一頭的奈斯頓了頓，又說：「我今天與學生會的其他人在文學系系館協助發表布置，今晚無法回家，我不放心西斯特能把哥哥照顧好。」

「操！」這下漢克真的攔不住嘴裡的髒話了。「你們就放心把喝醉的家人隨便丟給一個外人照顧？」

「並沒有隨便，安德森教授。我們很信任康納，也相信他對您的信任。」

「我們相信您不會對自己助教做出出格的事情。」

 

把電話掛掉後漢克把手機丟在副駕駛座上，嘴裡咒罵了幾句垂下頭抵著方向盤。

康納讓他照顧一晚。漢克頭痛的不解自己怎麼會冒出這種想法，明明他才不會插手這些麻煩的事情，卻提議由他來照顧這個醉得一蹋糊塗的傢伙。

「唔......老師......」

後座的醉鬼又喃喃著意義不明的稱呼，軟呼呼的一點防備都沒有。

漢克又重重嘆了口氣，啟動車子轉了方向盤掉頭回家。

  
  


柯爾聽到院子熟悉的引擎聲駛入停下的聲音，趕緊跳下沙發去開門。

現在已經過了八點，他到現在還沒收到老爸傳給他的一點消息，這足夠讓他忐忑得忘記沒吃晚餐的飢餓。

「爸爸，找到康納.....了嗎。」

柯爾剛打開門，就看到漢克背著康納關上後車門的畫面。

「找到了，被里德拖去喝酒結果醉倒在巷子口，媽的。」

漢克把車鎖好後把手裡提著的外賣盒子交給柯爾，嘴裡又咕噥著康納簡直輕得不像話。

接過遞來的外賣盒子，柯爾被烤雞跟炸雞的香味勾起食慾，可又連忙問道：「等等，怎麼把康納載回來了？我以為你會把他送回他家。」

「兩個小德卡特的請託，操。」

當他們都進屋後，柯爾把門關好，將食物盒子放在客廳桌上又趕走想來蹭食的相撲，沒想到相撲就跳上沙發，不讓任何人有坐下的空間，更別說躺下了。

「呃，爸爸。我想我們沒地方讓康納躺著，晚上相撲都會睡沙發。」

「康納睡我床上，我晚上還要顧著他免得吐的家裡都是或者又夢遊跑出去。」

柯爾聽到漢克的回答心裡五味雜陳，在知道了康納對自家老爸的那點心思後對於目前看似最適當的處理方法，更是難以平心。

坐在餐廳桌上柯爾咬著被他搬來餐桌的晚餐，回頭看了還沒從寢室出來的漢克，又看了眼他藏著康納筆記本的客廳抽屜。

或許有個同齡的......繼母？確實很尷尬，但柯爾很清楚其實他心裡還是對康納這段隱藏太久的戀情能夠圓滿的期待是比較多的。

 

漢克把渾身酒氣的康納放在床上後喘了口氣，給他脫下鞋襪塞好被角，又忍不住看了一會熟睡的學生。

還好這小子的酒品算好，不吵不鬧醉了倒頭就睡。漢克伸手撫摸了康納紅通通的臉，酒精還在他的體內散發熱度，微燙的溫度在掌心裡反倒是有點溫暖。

然後漢克想到了康納睡死前蹭在他嘴唇上的吻，那熱度似乎還留存在上頭，跟康納喊他老師時一樣帶著滿溢到沒辦法忽視的依戀。

漢克終於搞明白了康納靠近他的原因是什麼，但他沒辦法回應康納，他是個54歲的老頭，而康納跟自己兒子一樣大，他是學生，而他是教授，各種倫理上他們都不應該在一起。

並不是康納不好，漢克明白，是他們的差距太大。

手離開了康納的臉龐，漢克起身走出房門，他會假裝不知道康納的心思繼續與他共事。

漢克相信康納只是一時的鬼迷心竅，助教只是一學期的事情，下學期康納離開後他便會淡忘這份感情。

 

意識像是泡在酒精棉絨內飄忽，最終在醒來時吸飽了水份沉重的壓在腦子內，康納轉醒時先嗅到了令他眷戀的味道，睜開眼睛發現自己並不在家裡熟悉的床上，昏沉沉的沒能反應過來怎麼回事時，轉頭就看到漢克正坐在床邊的單人沙發，一手抵著腦袋打盹。

而這味道......好像在偶爾經過漢克身邊、或者在漢克旁傾身放下咖啡杯時能聞到的......

康納意識到這是屬於漢克的味道時瞬間轉醒，連忙爬起身劇烈的動作扯痛了宿醉的腦袋，又是倒頭摔回枕頭上。

「嘶......」

康納頭痛的齜牙裂嘴，他的動靜也吵醒了在一旁小睡的漢克。

漢克揉了揉眉心醒腦問：「醒了？知不知道自己做了什麼蠢事？」

「......什麼東西都忘記帶走，還跟著里德學長去喝酒把自己喝到爛醉。」聽到教授有些慍怒的語氣康納選擇乖巧的認錯。「很抱歉，漢克。我給你添麻煩了。」

康納親暱的稱呼讓漢克頓了頓才後知後覺的想起是自己授權給他的，漢克嘆了口氣又說：「你繼續躺著，我給你拿解酒藥。想吐的話房門對面是廁所。」

說完漢克起身去給廚房幫康納拿解酒藥跟水，他很明白自己現在的動作就像是逃避，因為他突然意識到，若康納再次恢復成對他使用敬稱的距離，他會為此感到落寞。

 

康納躺在漢克的床上，宿醉脹痛的腦袋讓他沒辦法細想太多東西，記憶中斷在喝下那杯別人遞給他的調酒，而似乎是漢克找到了他並帶回來照顧。

「我想不起來我走出夜店的事情，希望我沒有因為酒醉而太過無禮，漢克。」

喝下解酒藥跟清水後康納才覺得腦子的疼痛消退了一點，他握著還剩半杯水的馬克杯，有些擔憂的表達歉意。

「你醉倒在巷子口，我找到你時睡得很沉。」漢克選擇隱瞞下康納遵循身體本能願望的那個吻。「你怎麼會跟里德去夜店喝酒？連自己的東西都忘了拿。」

「我......離開的太急便忘了包。路上遇到里德學長本打算問他路，就被一起帶去夜店喝酒了。」

康納有些避重就輕的講述，他將跟柯爾的事情隱瞞了下來。

漢克自然是聽出康納拙劣的隱瞞，但也不拆穿他，揉了康納一頭亂的褐髮後坐回旁邊的單人沙發，康納見狀後掙扎著起來要把床物歸原主。

「你給我好好躺著，睡醒後早上我載你回去你家，有什麼事情叫醒我。」

漢克的聲音讓康納乖乖的躺回去，翻了身背對漢克，面向著房門閉上眼睛假寢。

這一夜兩人都沒能睡著，房間內他們離的很近，淺淺的呼吸互相交織著，卻是各懷心思的無法入眠。


	13. 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ※部分設定參考白夜的設定  
> ※CP只有漢康  
> ※繁體字注意

康納睡得很不穩。   


他被年長者多毛的身體壓制，粗糙的手把他打開的腿壓的更開，他被侵犯著、佔有著，柔軟的大腿被五指掐得變形。   


在進入深度睡眠前的淺層載浮載沉，被充滿暗戀對象味道的被褥包裹讓康納做起荒誕的春夢，在夢裡被內射時的高潮讓他驚醒，裹緊棉被的身體熱得出汗。   


康納完全能感受到臉上的熱度，還有下身的不適感忍不住併攏雙腿磨蹭——感謝老天，他沒射出來弄髒漢克的床鋪。   


幾乎忍不住喉頭湧上來的嗚噎，康納偷偷撐起脖子瞄了眼單人沙發上的年者長，雖然呼吸仍舊平穩但單手撐著的頭正緊皺著眉，完全無法判斷到底是睡是醒。   


康納只能祈禱幸運之神能多眷顧他一點，悄悄翻了身摸下床，夢中他在即將高潮時被驚醒而中斷，性器完全是前高潮狀態的勃發挺翹，隨便磨蹭到衣物都讓他咬緊牙關不讓任何曖昧的喘息從嘴裡露出。   


 

輕手輕腳的溜出寢室後康納把房門完全掩上，快速的直奔進浴室，他急需要解放、硬的發疼的性器正渴求著更多刺激，坐在馬桶上康納又怕衣服弄髒便撩起來咬著，以防自己又哼出任何噪音吵醒任何人，他急躁的雙手抓著牛仔褲跟內褲的褲頭一起褪下，粗糙的布料無情的磨擦過敏感的龜頭，康納咬著衣服發出像是掐住脖子的鼻音，顫抖著射了出來。   


濁白的精夜亢奮的噴發，撩起衣服的主意根本沒用，劇烈的射精讓他衣服、連臉都沾到了，康納抖著射完最後一點後幾乎忍不住濕潤眼眶，他就像上小學了還會尿床的小孩一樣感到無底的羞恥。   


高潮的缺氧讓康納鬆開咬著的衣服喘息，他看到滿是皺褶的布料上口水與點點精液，思考著要怎麼掩蓋這不能被發現的罪刑。   


「康納？」   


敲門聲伴隨著漢克有些擔憂的呼喚響起，把康納嚇得從馬桶彈起來，資優生的腦袋在還吸收著酒精下完全沒有半點作用，他想了三秒後跑去打開水龍頭沖濕衣服，把沾到精液的部分還有臉洗乾淨， 才渾身溼答答的開門。   


果不其然，看到漢克因為擔心而皺著的臉，然後看到他一身濕又有些不悅的嘴角往下。   


「教授……」   


此時的康納巴眨著眼睛，選擇讓自己扮演回一個乖巧的學生而不是親近的好友以避免來自長輩的責備。   


「你應該知道現在是入秋的季節，德卡特先生。」   


當乖學生沒用，面對漢克的責備康納張了嘴，說出那三秒內想到的理由：「我、很抱歉，我吐了並且沾到衣服，我想把它洗乾淨……」   


說完後康納想甩自己一巴掌，粗糙的謊言，浴室裡根本沒有嘔吐的酸味，反而還殘留著剛才釋放時特有的男性賀爾蒙氣味，除非漢克是個嗅覺障礙，不然一定能發現他在說謊。   


漢克挑眉，他倒是真假裝自己是個嗅覺障礙，說：「你這一身會著涼，而且也會弄濕我的床，你在這裡等著。」   


說完漢克離開浴室，從沒闔上的門康納可以看到漢克走回寢室，打開衣櫃找出件舊衣服走回來，康納看漢克把衣服遞過來，有些掙扎抬起頭看著他。   


「你現在只能選擇穿一個老男人的舊衣服，康納。這時間我不可能進柯爾房間翻衣服給你。」   


是了，現在已經接近凌晨三點半，正常作息的人類早已完全熟睡。康納沒有別的選擇，只能心情複雜的接受暗戀對象給他的衣服。   


「你乾脆也順便沖個澡，好好把身體暖和起來，我出門五分鐘回來。」說完漢克離開浴室，關上門前又說：「別在意，喝醉酒身體不受控制非常正常。」   


一句話飄進康納的耳裡，在腦袋中不停徘徊重播，越發覺得漢克說的話中有話，最後完全確信漢克跟本清楚他爛透的謊話隱瞞的真相，站在不斷淋下的熱水霧氣中，康納難堪的摀臉，發出悔不當初的哀號。   


 

康納慢吞吞的沖澡完換上漢克滿是衣櫃壓箱陳年味的舊衣服時，早就出門回來的漢克敲了浴室門遞了包塑膠袋給他。   


康納接過來打開看，是24小時便利店賣的免洗內褲，羞恥的同時也不用擔心自己要光著屁股爬回漢克的床鋪——漢克給他的褲子寬得不能穿。   


洗過澡的感覺很好，康納自認講究衛生的程度比一般人還要高一些。確實，要不是早些時候醉酒的厲害不然他根本不可能心安理得地躺在床上。   


躺回床康納嗅到被子跟枕頭上的酒臭味，有些虧欠的說：「很抱歉床被我弄得都是酒臭味，漢克。」   


「早上換過就行，有時候我也會在教職聚會喝得不醒人事倒床就睡，沒那麼介意這個。」漢克聳肩表達自己的不在意。「收回你的抱歉，康納。我好歹也是受小德卡特們的拜託。」   


「好的，謝謝。」   


「閉上嘴睡覺。」   


「好。」   


折騰一晚上漢克就算下午有午睡過仍累的慌，康納縮在被子裡本以為自己不會這麼快再次入睡，但殘餘的酒精、熱水、釋放過的疲憊讓他又很快眼皮沉重起來，很快進入昏暗的深層睡眠到早上。   


 

隔天假日一早康納換回已經乾了的衣物坐上漢克的車返家，出門的時候柯爾還在睡，讓他慶幸自己還不用在想好要怎麼攤牌前面對見面的尷尬。   


在副駕座位上康納坐如針氈，還好漢克也沒有提起任何關於醉酒的話題，兩人都心照不宣的不捅破這層紙窗。   


「會餓嗎？」   


在等紅綠燈時漢克隨口一問，忽然在靜謐空間裡的發話驚嚇得隔壁學生都一震。   


「呃、好？噢不，我是說，有點。」   


康納回得差點結巴的咬到自己舌頭，被提醒才讓他注意到空腹太久伴隨的輕微絞痛，畢竟昨天吃完午餐就沒有再進食，頂多胃裡被各種酒精飲品灌滿過。   


此時正好綠燈，前方車裡的駕駛像是沒及時注意到號誌正慢吞吞的踩下油門動作，遲了要五秒讓漢克有些煩躁的皺起眉，但他明白更多的煩躁來自隔壁正收斂起放鬆模樣回到最初畢恭畢敬的學生。   


漢克得承認，他已經不習慣這樣的康納，可這對他或許是好事，他們之間太過親密會讓這個太過優秀卻被年輕躁動的情感一時沖昏頭的孩子認為有發展的可能性。   


車裡回到一開始安靜的空間，只有音響放的爵士樂正不看氣氛的隨興撥動五弦琴音、歡快的踏著拍子。   


 

駛入學區後總算能看到些清晨開始營業的店面，漢克對於吃並沒有太大的研究，平時會光顧的熟店不在這邊，他眼睛看到第一家點亮燈光的咖啡店就想停下車去解決兩人的早餐。   


「漢克，如果不介意多往前開一個路口的話，我推薦下個路口的咖啡店。」   


康納的話讓漢克挑眉，不過他樂於接受這個建議，這片學區的店鋪新新舊舊汰換的很快，像他這樣不常來的總是在這裡買不到合胃口的食物，而現在有個推薦店家總比沒目標的踩雷好。   


於是漢克照著康納說的多往前開一個路口在一家店面不怎麼顯眼的咖啡店停下車，要不是康納提前告訴他停車，不然他真不知道這是家店而不是住宅。   


「這邊不能停太久，你下車去買就行。」   


「好的，漢克想吃些什麼？」   


「隨便。」   


康納對於漢克的回答並無困擾，他點點頭後從自己腿上的包裡拿出皮夾下車，推開店門銀鈴的清脆叮鈴傳進漢克的耳朵，漢克才後知後覺的想起忘記交代康納別幫他買咖啡，他不喝商業咖啡機磨出來的咖啡水。   


罷了。漢克想想康納很快就會結帳出來就沒想專程拿手機發訊息給他。   


 

但沒想到康納在店內的時間比漢克想得久。   


「抱歉，他們咖啡的時間要等比較久。」   


打開車門康納把一咖啡的外帶杯跟紙餐盒塞給漢克，本來想把咖啡放一邊的卻又被外帶杯蓋掩藏不住的香氣勾起興趣。   


「請試試看，漢克。這家店的咖啡有獨門的豆子比例且現場研磨沖泡，所以才這麼花時間。」   


康納的介紹無疑是更讓漢克想嘗試，而喝下一口後熱騰騰的咖啡帶著熟悉的香氣馥郁的充滿鼻腔——他曾經喝過。   


是剛開學時柯爾從外面帶回來給自己的冷掉咖啡。漢克很意外自己很快就想起這段往事。   


見漢克喝了一口後微微皺起眉讓康納有點不好的預感，難不成他觀察了這麼久還是分析錯了漢克的口味？   


「漢克，不合口味嗎？」   


「嗯？不，我挺喜歡的，我只是很意外這邊會有這麼講究的店。」   


又喝了一口後漢克換打開紙餐盒拿出裡頭的三明治往嘴裡塞，火雞肉的煙燻味配合融化的起司將大量番茄跟萵苣的生菜味壓下讓漢克能夠接受這個蔬菜量大於肉的一餐。   


康納見漢克能夠接受他挑選的吃食後鬆了一口氣，也打開自己的餐盒迅速的把餓得發酸的胃填飽。   


這一插曲讓康納的拘謹又漸漸的放鬆，很像防衛自己的刺蝟在緊張過後逐漸收起被上的刺，雖不到任人撫摸卻不難以靠近，這讓漢克該死的覺得很好。   


 

把康納送回住處後，回程路上漢克分著神思考。   


康納喜歡他。漢克沒瞎也不是鐵石心腸，而他也確實被這個年輕的孩子吸引，天知道半夜康那溜進浴室解決生理問題後那裏頭飄著的氣味讓他感到衝動。   


喔，就算沒有這個漢克也確信自己是喜歡康納的。不然他怎麼會接受那小子不怕死的接近、默認他逐漸進入自己設防的領地內，他享受康納無微不漏的各種貼心舉動，像是已經認識他很久一樣的懂 他所有喜惡跟習慣。   


他們之間不適合，漢克明白。他相信康納只是因為重新見到這個當初把他扛去醫院的救命恩人而燃起火焰的，久了缺少柴火就會熄滅，他們之間就不會發生任何事情。   


康納很聰明、成績很好、待人處事也相當優異，他未來會是一片光明，而為了這樣的未來，漢克認為違背自己的情感，開始劃清界線對他們都是最好的。


	14. 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ※部分設定參考白夜的設定  
> ※CP只有漢康  
> ※繁體字注意

14

 

酒醉的那日就像是座分水嶺，明明應該是更加親近了卻變得比原本還要遙遠。

康納依舊繼續上課跟做漢克的助教，只是在課堂上重新與柯爾見面時滿滿的尷尬，最後康納只能在兩人詭異的沉默中選擇自己坐到後排去。

錯過第一次交流機會後讓起頭變得更為困難，而康納也很快的毫無心力去思索怎麼跟柯爾談他早在高中就喜歡上漢克這件事情。

 

12：34 Connor『教授，今天能去您的辦公室嗎？我可以先替您準備好隔天的教材。』

『不了，德卡特。我現在不在學校。』13：05 Hank

康納往窗外看了眼，漢克那台老古董Buick Lesabre還停在遠離廣場鴿子群的校舍邊上，出學校去雞飼料速食攤買午餐都會開車的人，捨棄代步工具徒步出校的機率很低。

已經連續三次被拒絕了，再怎麼遲鈍都知道漢克在跟他劃清界線。

康納沒有選擇去蹲漢克的辦公室，這行為就跟那些巴著自己不放的女孩們一樣討厭，他並不想在已經被分界在界線外後還做出任何過於逾矩的行為惹漢克厭惡他。

『好的，那我先回家了。明天上課見。』13：20 Connor

漢克放下手機，他手還撐著百葉簾的一點縫，湛藍色的眼睛直直看著樓下那男孩緊抿著嘴收起手機轉身離開，他想他跟康納一樣感到的落寞。

最終漢克還是沒有回覆康納，小小標示已閱讀的提示刺在兩人的眼中難以正視，他跟他的訊息就停在這裡。

 

  
隨著入秋後的第一場雨將冬季帶來，時間像是滾雪球一般快速流逝，轉眼就是學期末的尾巴，人人為了期末的考試與報告抱頭哀號。

康納並不是其中一員，但他收到了比一個C-成績單還要難受的通知。

他的助教工作只到這學期結束。

 

學生之間總喜歡謠傳些能當話題的八卦，原本在法律系風風火火謠傳「心理學系系草想倒追老牧羊犬教授」變成了「零缺點資優生首度惹怒老教授」時，奈斯跟西斯特在晚餐後跟康納談起這件事情。

「是真的。我搞砸了。」康納的回答冷靜的不像失戀一樣，他放下手裡的托盤把兩個裝滿咖啡的馬克杯遞給兩個弟弟。「那天肯定被漢克猜出我對他的意圖了，他之後與我保持距離就是最好的證明。」

「你就這樣放棄了？別以為我們不知道你暗戀老教授多久。」西斯特皺眉，他確實不想看自家哥哥被漢克拐走，但現在漢克甩了他哥更讓他感到不滿。

「嗯，放棄了。能有這段過程對我來說很足夠，也不後悔。」康納說完後一笑，朝自己的杯子吹了幾口氣啜飲裡頭熱燙的咖啡，豆子的香氣跟韻味完全被釋放，練習一學期總算是成功了。

「……真的不後悔？」奈斯抱著Igby撓下巴，淡漠的冰藍瞳色裡透著對自家哥哥的擔憂。

「不會的。」康納放下馬克杯把奈斯懷裡的Igby抱來蹭，半張臉埋在長長蓬鬆的貓毛裡，從那天他就找不到那本寫滿的筆記本，可能就是上天暗示這段暗戀最終的結果。

不見了也不會怎麼樣的。康納是這樣安慰自己，就算高中那段小心翼翼收藏進紙本裡的回憶在腦海裡逐漸淡化，至少現在還有與漢克有所交流的半年記憶可以緬懷。

「不會的。」康納小聲的呢喃催眠自己放棄三年多來的戀慕，閉上眼睛，假裝看不見在心裡不停流淚的自己。

 

  
12月20日，秋季學期最後一天上課，脫離期末的校園氣氛輕鬆，人也相對的少了許多，學期結束後接著就是迎接聖誕假期跟新年，多數學生還是選擇返家與家人共度冬季假日，少部分留下的學生會參加學生會舉辦的各種諸如聖誕舞會等一連串的活動一路瘋到新年。

不論怎麼說，最後一天的上課日漢克還是頂著降雪回到校內處理些下學期的事情，不，這些事情並不是必要去處理的，只是心裡頭不停滋生的煩躁讓他站起身離開暖氣充足的家回學校。

漢克知道這股煩躁是什麼，但他不想去推斷。

 

煩悶的拉開辦公室門，漢克被裡頭晃過的人影嚇著。

「是誰？」

「媽的哪個王八蛋？！」

兩個聲音同時發出，漢克在定神前一串髒話隨口爆了出來，在看清楚裡面同樣嚇得不輕的人後早來不及收回。

是康納，在聽到這大串髒話迅速的閉上嘴巴，咬緊的嘴唇跟輕微的顫抖，天知道漢克怎麼現在就這麼仔細觀察康納的小動作起來，而他居然還想挖掘更多。

不，還記得自己下好的決定嗎？漢克不能因為眼前的學生只是青春期充沛的感情沖昏頭就趁機占人便宜，這對這孩子不公平、對他的未來更是傷害。

「教授？」首先找回語言能力的是康納，規矩的敬稱早被自律的學生重新使用，直稱名字的權力自行選擇放棄，這讓漢克感到……愧歉。

康納收起方才細微的異常說明：「今天是最後一天上課日，我想說下學期我就不是助教了，想在最後幫忙您整理一下辦公室，我有發訊息給您。」

訊息？漢克已經常態忽略他的手機了，自然不知道康納傳訊給他。

「不，我沒注意到。」

「噢。」康納只回應一聲，嗓音帶著明顯的僵硬，又咳了幾聲掩蓋尷尬，他看到漢克身上殘留未化的雪霜，心底升騰起的想法讓他手心緊張泛汗。

這可能是最後的機會了，康納不想要留下遺憾，於是開口：「我來煮個咖啡吧，外面一定很冷。」

漢克沒阻止康納，只是脫下被融雪打溼的外套丟在沙發，啟動電腦後辦公桌坐下，盯著螢幕屏上的檔案努力不去看被反照在屏幕上、背對自己磨豆子的康納的鏡像。

自己真是個混蛋。漢克把一切想說的通通咬碎吞下，抿著嘴將表情藏在花白蓄著的鬍子裡。

兩人都沒有說話讓空間異常安靜，只有磨豆機運轉的聲音，當咖啡豆磨好後更是安靜得只剩下電腦主機的風扇聲跟康納動作間的聲響。

水加熱沸騰後注入咖啡粉，一室溫暖的咖啡香氣緩和了兩人沉默的尷尬，康納把馬克杯放在漢克的桌上。

漢克注意到了康納放在他拿杯子最順手的位置，手按下了要伸手去拿的習慣，繼續看眼前的檔案。

康納捧著另一杯吹氣，熱氣把他的鏡片凝了一片白霧，正巧掩蓋了他眼裡的難過，一室溫暖彷彿只是閃爍的錯覺。

 

「教授，我先離開了，麻煩幫我跟柯爾問好，祝假期愉快。」喝完杯子裡的咖啡康納把馬克杯洗乾淨，拿起自己的包與外套圍巾。

「康……德卡特。」漢克忍不住叫住康納，一瞬間他認為康納走出這扇門之後，他們就不會再見面。

「是的，教授？」

「你……」

漢克看著康納，乾巴巴的喉嚨吐不出話，最後只說得出——

「我想你知道下學期不用做我助教了。」

「……是的，我知道。」康納顯然被唐突提起的事實刺傷了，他深呼吸掩蓋自己翻湧的酸澀。「很抱歉，教授。我知道我不該用 **這樣的心態** 來應徵助教。」

即使說的隱晦，漢克還是聽出了康納的意思，也明白這聰明的學生早就從他刻意改變的舉動讀懂一切。

「你明白就好。」

他還是傷害了他。

「好的，再見，教授。」

康納低著頭，幾乎是奪門而出。

漢克不確定康納最終是不是哭了出來，他拿過桌上已經冷卻的馬克杯喝了一口，冰冷咖啡液的苦澀沉澱將原本被釋放的香氣蓋過，酸味也變得明顯。

若在還是熱的時候喝會是怎麼樣的味道？漢克也只能猜想了。

 

  
柯爾看著手機屏幕非常、非常的糾結。

他跟康納冷戰——或者不該這樣定義？總之自從柯爾不小心戳破康納對他老爸的那點小心思後柯爾跟康納碰面就是滿滿的尷尬，雖然想等康納自己跟他提這件事情，但康納當縮頭烏龜的頑固模樣超乎柯爾的預料。

到現在都期末結束全校歡天喜地開始迎接美好的聖誕與新年假期，他們還是很難說上一句話。

連訊息都沒在傳，柯爾看手機屏幕裡跟康納的聊天室早就被新刷上來的擠到最下面去，點開之後打了幾串字，反覆寫寫改改好幾次，總算擬好勉強滿意的句子又不敢發出去，屏墓熄了又被摁亮，一滑就把訊息送出。

17：26 Cole『嘿，康納。我們很久沒說話了，聊聊？』

操。柯爾想趕緊趁沒看到時收回，可幾乎是下一秒訊息就標示被閱讀了。

操！柯爾瞪著螢幕，沒多久一大串字就發送過來。

『我沒事。很抱歉柯爾，那些傳聞都是真的，不過你不需要擔心與緊張，因為一切都不會發生。』17：27 Connor

哈？柯爾看著康納不到一分鐘就發來且不大對前文的回應，明顯是以前就打好的草稿發過來，而且什麼一切都不會發生？

17：29 Cole『等等，你說什麼一切不會發生？』

『我放棄了，所以一切不會發生。』17：34 Connor

『當作什麼都沒發生就好，柯爾。我們依舊是朋友。』 17：35 Connor

『先這樣，我得去處理晚餐了。假期愉快。』17：36 Connor

柯爾看著訊息五味雜陳，他能看出漢克在上次康納喝醉被接回來照顧後就與康納劃清界線，同時他也看著自家老爸目光追隨著康納的時候越來越多，更別提那些只有因為他是他兒子才發現得到的小動作。

老天，他爸對康納有意思，他們彼此都有意思。意識到這點時的柯爾已經不怎麼驚訝了，從漢克學期初就很難拒絕康納這點來看，那個自我約束拉開的距離，只要康納重新打破就能讓漢克放棄撇清關係的想法，然後順利跟他暗戀三年的對象在一起。

而現在，康納縮了。柯爾看著他們兩就要這樣不得而終……覺得不科學，他們應該在一起的，柯爾希望康納的暗戀能夠有好的結果，也希望自己老爸在終於重新找到愛情時不這樣錯過。

於是12月25日下午柯爾把那本他藏起來、屬於康納的筆記本放在了客廳桌上，他相信上面康納的屬名會讓漢克想要去翻閱。

 

漢克從編輯下學期教材的檔案堆中走出臥室時柯爾已經出門，今天是聖誕節，晚上學校有餐會兼舞會，正值青春體力像是沒有極限的學生們會瘋一整個聖誕夜。

聖誕夜家人就該聚在一起這點漢克並不是特別重視，他認為平安夜有一起吃晚餐就足夠，聖誕是年輕人該出去玩的時候，他年輕時也討厭家人把他綁在家裡不能跟朋友去瘋。

或許康納也會參加？一瞬的疑惑很快又被漢克趕出腦子，自從最後一天上課日後他跟康納就沒有再碰面，也沒有聯絡，卻是越來越容易想起那個溫潤的學生，尤其想到康納可能出席今晚的舞會、甚至可能會帶著一位女伴徹夜共舞就感到……不悅。

老天。漢克覺得自己簡直無藥可救，本以為他會很快淡忘，可現況是越發的想念，就像某種戒斷症狀，總以為眼角閃過的人影是康納，投入下學期教材編輯也是為了讓自己有別的事情可以想，沒想到只是走出臥房想叫份外賣，關於康納的一切又如潮水湧回他的腦子。

漢克煩燥的給自己倒了杯威士忌，塞滿腦袋的凌亂思緒需要用酒精麻痺，酒精會把腦細胞泡得發脹把那些亂七八糟的思考全部驅逐。

然而在坐下沙發時漢克被桌子上的筆記本吸引目光，他本以為這是柯爾哪堂課的筆記扔在這沒收走，但右下角熟悉的字跡反駁了猜測。

漂亮的花體字簽名，康納．德卡特。

漢克忍不住放下玻璃酒杯去拿那本筆記，現代人總不喜歡手寫紀錄，更不喜歡翻閱，但漢克只是拿起這本不薄的冊子就感受到了， **它受到主人的重視** 。

側邊泛著的米黃代表經歷的時間，起毛邊的紙頁說明常常被翻閱，更別提從毛邊翻捲的頁邊能窺探到一點滿載的紀錄。

漢克不知道康納的筆記為何出現在這裡，只知道這本筆記就像是潘朵拉的盒子，悄然無聲的吸引他去翻閱。

而漢克也這麼做了，他明白隨意翻閱別人的東西非常無禮且侵犯隱私，可這本筆記在這時間點出現的原因無不催促他去閱讀、去尋找答案。

 

_2035年3月20日犯罪學_

 

噢，這真的是本筆記本。漢克注意到了時間，是三年前的筆記，本以為這就是普通的筆記本了，卻發現這些詳細記載的內容，全是他上課會講的東西，從案件的講解就能知道了，漢克不會只用課本的舉例，而是從過來的經驗來解說。

這小子從三年前就跑來大學聽他上課？漢克不解，往下閱讀看到了筆記以外的紀錄。

他是柯爾的父親，而且真的是教授，希望他不會因為我喊他老師而生氣。

這行文字旁邊釘著一張名片，是律師名片，印著漢克．安德森。

是了，漢克想起三年前他只是偶然下車要去書局訂些教科書，路過條巷子聽到吃痛的悶哼，走進去就看到被痛毆過起不來的高中生，或許是做律師的某種正義感發作讓漢克把他丟上車載去醫院，還給了名片說自己現在在教書不做律師了但有需要可以聯繫他。

因為只是個插曲，而且後來也沒收到聯絡，漢克很快就忘記這件事情，直到此刻他才逐漸清晰的想起。

漢克繼續往下翻，三年前他的課都是在教夜校的社會人士，而康納幾乎沒有錯過，漢克甚至能假想在外頭走廊偷偷窩著的男孩抱著筆記本一筆一畫的認真聽課，康納似乎有在旁邊寫小記的習慣，總能看到較為凌亂的字體記著一行的雜事。

 

_助教幫漢克買了便利商店的外帶咖啡，漢克沒喝。_

_漢克沒有用過投影或者屏幕教學，總用板書。_

_對咖啡似乎很挑剔，今天自己帶了一杯專門店的。_

_今天又是速食。＜這不好_

_找到常去的咖啡店，喜歡藍山跟葉門產地。＜不喜歡酸味？_

_漢克不喜歡鴿子。_

_……_

 

零零散散的紀錄隨著正經的筆記散佈在記事本的某個角落，循序漸進的推敲漢克．安德森這個人，甚至漢克看到了幾頁他的素描，三年前的自己鬍子還沒蓄這麼長，也沒戴老花眼鏡，康納的素描跟他的筆記一樣優秀，完整的繪下三年前他在講台上授課的模樣。

這本根本不是什麼潘朵拉的盒子，而是屬於康納暗藏於心中的慕戀。

漢克翻閱的很慢，這些紙張上的字跡、圖畫讓他感到一股重量，康納不曾在這段時間出現在漢克的人生之中，僅僅只因為柯爾而有過碰面的機會，但康納卻是以這樣路人的角色參與了漢克2035年到2037年的生活，直到他步入大學升上二年級申請跨系、正式與他的人生交錯才停下。

 

_夏季假期結束後開始跨系修業法律系。_

 

最終讀完最後一頁，漢克閉上了眼，他想起這半年來康納總能猜到他的習慣、嗜好，最好的證明就是那天康納替他買的早餐，令他滿意的咖啡與意外合胃口滿是蔬菜的火雞肉三明治，漢克幾乎能想像到康納替他挑選早餐時為了兼顧健康與喜好而煩惱的模樣。

不只這些，漢克在煩燥時的碎念、對事物嚴格要求而產生的暴躁，康納總是完全能夠理解的熟稔，好似他們已經相識許久。

漢克其實很享受這種完全契合、像仔細熨燙般照顧到他所有的喜歡與不喜歡。

一股喜悅在心中如水蔓延開來，卻又因為後來的酸澀泛起漣漪，最終帶來愧疚，他享受了康納一切的好，最終推開，殘忍的連自己都無比唾棄。

他錯了，漢克意識到他錯得離譜。康納並不是什麼一時衝動，從接觸到這份感情到現在三年多沒有減退過，康納無比清楚他愛的對象是誰、要的是什麼。

手指撫過那些素描抹開了墨粉，漢克發現他連康納三年前的模樣都記不大起來，只能想像……想像一個還在抽芽長高、未退的少年稚嫩的青少年，一雙如琥珀溫潤的淡褐色雙眼，嘴角淺淺的勾著抹笑容。

如果，他能早點知道……

最終漢克拿過扶手的外套穿上，冒著降雪的夜晚駛車朝向學校。

他不想再遲了。

 

  
聖誕舞會進行的很順利，康納作為幫忙學生會的工作人員而出席，但以這個身分拒絕了所有想約他當舞伴的所有人。

參加的學生都沉浸在假期愉快的氣氛，康納站在禮堂外面對空無一人的側園仰頭長嘆，一團白霧飄散在雪夜中，鬱悶的情緒讓他感到格格不入。

他該放棄了。康納明白，但他還是想念漢克，三年來的感情早在心裡根生蒂固，要捨棄猶如將構成他這個人的一部份撕扯開來般疼痛。

禮堂內歡快的舞曲步調與學生的歡笑讓康納顯得更加孤獨，康納抵著牆慢慢滑落，將自己縮進了雙臂之中。

很冷。他的西裝不足以禦寒，但這股寒冷康納深知從哪兒來。

那些吵鬧的音樂掩蓋了降雪的聲音，掩蓋了從遠而近的腳步聲。

一件大衣被披在肩上，康納驚愕的抬起頭，他看到漢克在他面前蹲下，令他著迷的湛藍雙眼裡填滿了他渴求已久的情緒。

就好比幻覺。

康納像是啞了喉嚨，強忍要奪眶而出的淚水，艱澀的開口詢問：「為什麼……」

「我想知道，我還來不來的及。」漢克朝康納伸手，手掌撫摸被凍紅的臉頰。「我不該拒絕你，康納。」

漢克攬過眼前令無比吸引他的學生，手指穿過了後腦杓的細碎髮絲，不知道是這突如其來的擁抱還是擦過後頸的動作讓他小聲驚呼。

「我很抱歉。」

「還有我也愛你。」

康納終於忍不住流下眼淚，浸濕了漢克的毛衣，漢克輕拍著他的背，人體溫暖的熱度無不昭示著一切不是錯覺。

「教授，這不是幻覺？我以為您因為發現了我對您的想法而感到噁心，才想與我拉開關係。」康納閉著眼睛詢問，他沒有繼續流淚了，悶在毛衣的聲音混著鼻音而模糊不堪。

「不，我以為你是一時衝動不知道自己選擇了什麼，而你證明了你並不是被感情牽著走的莽撞學生。」漢克拉著康納站起來，指腹抹去他還掛在睫毛上的水滴。

「證明？」

「你的筆記，牛皮外殼，裡面從2035年記我課堂的筆記到2037年。」

「它被留在你那了？」康納驚訝的詢問，接著懊惱的垂下頭，那些記錄他根本不想讓任何人、尤其是漢克知道，想到漢克已經看過那些他對他的觀察甚至是素描，康納羞恥的想逃離現場。

「嗯哼，偷聽了我的課兩年，還特地想回來選修要聽第三年？不懂你是聽得懂還是聽不懂。」

「我聽得懂，教授。我只是想……」

「想見你。」

康納說完簡直無法抬頭看著漢克。

漢克聽到康納的回應後難以用輕鬆的口吻繼續這個話題，他更加深切的意識到，就算沒有過相處，他仍然參與了康納的成長，在他完全不知情之中。

他們之間相差了二十幾年，而他們又少了三年的時光能夠彼此交付。

「我明白你不是衝動，你清楚你喜歡的對象能當你爸、我們之間的差距、也明白一切的風險。」漢克嘆了一口氣，又繼續說：「而我是個混蛋，自以為是的想著為了你的將來而拒絕你，現在又不要臉的反悔。」

「不、教授，您不需要道歉……」康納猛的抬頭，那些日子是他願意付出的，漢克並不需要因為不知曉而道歉。

「噢，讓我有個歉意吧，不然我會被愧疚折磨的睡不著。」

漢克說完見康納還想反駁，想都不想直接吻住了那張還想喋喋不休的雙唇。

康納的唇很軟、帶著年輕蓬勃的氣息跟一股不知從哪而來的甜味。

「還有，叫我漢克。」

「好的，漢克。」

康納閉上了眼睛，墊起腳親吻漢克藏在鬍子的嘴唇，細密的磨著，又伸出舌頭輕輕舔拭，撓得漢克心裡發癢。

於是漢克加深了這個吻，他張嘴含住了那條作亂的小舌舔弄，沿著康納青澀的反應滑進他的嘴裡，細密的探索方才甜味的來源。

熱辣的濕吻非常容易就點燃年輕人躁動的肉體，更別提漢克摟著他後腰的手一下又一下的上下撫摸、在尾椎打轉，康納被撩得哼出聲，開始發燙的身體往漢克身上貼，不自覺挺腰輕擦著男人的褲襠。

「操，等等、康納。」漢克感覺到康納帶著肉慾的小動作急忙拉開，他認為有些事情是必須先講清楚。

「漢克？」康納疑惑的喘著氣，一道唇舌交纏間來不及嚥下的銀絲掛在嘴邊讓他伸舌舔了嘴角，漢克抓著康納的手腕，脈搏跳得像壞掉的鐘。

操。漢克得承認現在的康納性感的不行。

「聽著，康納。交往的前題是你還在學時我們不能……」

「不能上床？」康納馬上聽說漢克的意思，他不解的反駁。「漢克，我是成年人，並不是小孩子，我們上床並不會讓你觸犯法律。」

「這也改變不了你是我的學生，至少你畢業前不能。」

「Got it。」

康納理解的回應，但身體卻是不像明白的又重新貼回漢克身上。

「所以這是另類的長期抗爭？」

康納在漢克頸邊輕蹭，又討好似的啄了男人的臉龐。

「臭小子，這次沒那麼好得逞！」

漢克扣著康納的下巴又深深的吻過去。

 

在會場內的柯爾、西斯特、以及奈斯同時收到了一個訊息。

23：41 Hank『康納我先載他回家。』

唐突的一句話所涵蓋的資訊量讓三人立刻了然。

「看來是成了。」柯爾收起手機後繼續跟兩個小德卡特閒聊。

奈斯點點頭，但西斯特卻不滿的嘖聲說：「這下我們倆該不該回家？怕是一回去就撞見他們……」

「考慮到哥哥知道我們還會返家，這個機率並不高。」奈斯冷靜的分析，卻也不怎麼高興的繼續說。「但我同意我們應該需要晚一點再回去。」

「不過柯爾，你想的招是挺好的，但你爸跟你朋友談戀愛不會覺得尷尬？」西斯特問。

「是尷尬沒錯，不過我本來就打算畢業後搬出去住。而且不覺得能用『繼母大人』來調侃他很有樂趣嗎？」

惡趣味，西斯特翻了一個白眼。

「話說回來。我不明白你們倆在康納喝醉酒那天還交給我爸照顧是為什麼，他們差點就真的放棄彼此。」柯爾反問回去。

「是西斯特的主意，他認為康納這樣溫水煮青蛙根本不會有結果。」

奈斯的回答讓西斯特哼了聲，補充道：「水沒有加熱要怎麼煮熟青蛙？再說我一直很不爽老教授就這樣把康納拐走。」

「同意。」

柯爾看奈斯幾乎是立刻附和，柯爾良心不痛的笑出聲，替自家老爸默哀他的小情人有兩個兄控屬性的弟弟。

 

冬季假期的一連串活動在跨年的那一晚畫下句點，返家的學生回到學校準備開始春季學期。

康納已經不是漢克的助教，但他仍常常跑去教授辦公室替漢克接手一切雜事。

偶爾康納會沖一壺咖啡，每次都被漢克挑出不足的毛病，康納總是很難摸清那些毛病的來源讓漢克大笑，最後在一片馨香中交換彼此的吻。

 

此時漢克都會不自覺的假想，如果他早點發現康納就好了，或許會因為康納太過年輕不能在一起，但至少他不會錯過他的成長、不會讓他守著這份感情獨自走過三年。

 

然而在康納溫潤如琥珀的眸子望過來時，裡面真摯的情感讓那些假想消散，漢克能參與康納接下來的人生，他們會一起共度即將到來的每個日子。

走過無數的春夏秋冬。


	15. 牛奶

下午過兩點的陽光比正中午還要熱烈，康納手提著個距離學校快一公里外的甜甜圈專賣店外帶紙盒走進校園，他抹了把脖頸間的汗水，掏出手機喜孜孜地給人發信息。

『教授，我下午沒有其他課程，可以再去您的辦公室嗎？』14：23 Connor

14：26 Hank『不准。帶上你的邪惡念頭離我的辦公室越遠越好。』

『我剛剛給戲劇社的跑腿買飲料，正好經過上次您在瀏覽的新開幕甜甜圈專賣店，我買了些，我以為您會想來一點。』14：26 Connor

14：32 Hank『你贏了臭小子，記得給我帶瓶可樂。』

『Go it』14：32 Connor

康納收起手機，心情好的跟耳機裡的搖滾音樂一樣浮躁。

走進校園內的商店買好教授交代的飲料，康納沒有留戀於商店裡舒適的強力冷氣，哼著小調往教授辦公室前進。

 

象徵性地敲敲門，康納打開辦公室門，裡頭的冷氣把外面的暑熱完全隔開。

漢克不意外這個沒禮貌的小子沒等他回應就開門闖入，放下手手裡本科系學生不知所云的論文，看著康納把那盒馬卡龍色系紙盒放在他桌上。

漢克撈過紙盒打開，甜甜圈的油炸香味飄了出來，混合著巧克力、碎堅果、糖霜的甜味，他真覺得自己該攝取些糖份了，尤其是看過這些比廢紙還要毫無功能的學生論文之後。

用紙巾拿起一個巧克力杏仁角口味咬一口，巧克力混合堅果的甜味在嘴中化開，甜甜圈的麵團咬勁很好，非常合自己的胃口。

「嘿，我的可樂呢？」單吃甜甜圈讓漢克感到有些口乾，馬上問他的外系學生自己託他買的飲料去哪了。

「可樂的熱量太高，而且對您的健康沒有幫助，所以我替你買了低脂牛奶。」康納打開自己背著的側背包把牛奶拿出來，放在一副「你他媽在開玩笑嗎」表情的漢克面前。

「Fuck You Connor！小孩才喝牛奶！」 漢克簡直想把那疊廢紙論文往康納身上砸。

也只是想想，他很明白自己捨不得。漢克憤憤的又咬了口甜甜圈。

「您沒有別的選擇，安德森教授，除非你想在這麼熱的天氣沖泡一杯您評價為餿水的三合一咖啡。」康納推推眼睛，模樣很是精明，非常明顯是已經計算好漢克的反應。

「...操。」漢克的髒話含糊在咬甜甜圈的動作中，堅決的不去碰那瓶開始在冷氣房內凝水珠、冰涼的牛奶。

而康納放下自己的側背包在漢克的辦公桌邊坐下，伸手拿起桌上的那疊論文，完全把這間辦公室當成自己家一樣自在。

 

漢克吃完手裡的巧克力杏仁角甜甜圈又拿了一個彩色巧克力米糖霜，看到已經在椅子窩好拿起論文幫忙閱讀的康納皺了眉說：「你就沒別的事情嗎？我記得今天你們院長開了新的研究課題給你們，給我回去好好認真寫你的論文。」

康納聽到後明顯不高興了，噘起嘴像是被拋棄的小奶狗一樣說：「這是我特地從一公里外買回來給您的甜甜圈，難道您連杯飲料都不獎勵給我嗎？安德森教授。」

面對這樣可憐巴巴的模樣漢克簡直難以抗拒，吞嚥甜食的喉嚨變的更加乾燥，他放棄心裡的鄙視拿起那瓶牛奶擰開鐵瓶蓋灌了幾口，才開口回答：「那你要失望了，康納同學，我這裡只能請你喝味道跟餿水一樣的三合一沖泡咖啡。」

康納聽完後放下論文，他勾起嘴唇說：「您還有其他東西能請我，安德森教授。」

說完康納從椅子上起來，雙手撐在辦公桌傾身，湊近漢克的嘴唇後伸出舌頭舔舔周圍的牛奶漬，完了還意猶未盡的開始描繪漢克嘴唇的形狀，舔著緊抿的唇縫想鑽進去汲取更多的液體。

這臭小子果然是抱著歪主意來的！漢克緊閉自己的嘴巴不漏任何縫隙，康納情色的輕咬與舔拭也不能動搖他一分，漢克伸手扣住康納的下巴，把他拉離自己的嘴，還能看到一絲唾液延綿在康納還來不及收起的舌尖。

「康納！給我停下！別忘了我們當初說好的！」

「我並沒有忘記，安德森教授，我們的約定是畢業之後才能上床。」康納眼底的勾引跟邪魅連那副冰冷知性的黑色方框眼鏡都遮擋不住，他伸出那該死的舌頭舔了漢克扣在康納嘴邊的粗壯食指。「但並沒有限制其他行為。」

說完康納掙脫開漢克沒有多大力氣抓住他的手，蹲下身鑽進辦公桌底部，很快就溜到漢克胯下。

「媽的！」漢克摸著康納的腦袋想推開他遠離自己的屌，但康納色情的用牙齒拉開他褲子拉鍊，那灼熱的呼吸吹拂在自己的傢伙上時，漢克差點用手把康納壓的離自己的屌更近些。

天人交戰中漢克還沒掙扎出到底要推開還是壓近，康納已經掏出還沒勃起就份量十足的陰莖，他像是珍惜似的輕啄，伸出粉嫩的舌頭舔男人敏感的馬眼，舔濕頂部後又沿著柱身往下舔，滑過連接雙囊的細皮，輕吮沉甸甸的陰囊，手就著柱身濕滑的唾液擼動。

康納感受到手裡的陰莖在跳動，漸漸的充血蓬大，頂端已經撐開包皮露出漲紅的龜頭，康納像是計畫得逞似的輕笑幾聲，張開嘴把完全勃起的陰莖含進嘴裡。

該死，這簡直該死的舒服！漢克能感覺到康納小心的用嘴唇包住自己的牙齒，口腔內濕滑溫熱，初學者含不住全部，但不妨礙靈巧的舌頭在自己的傢伙上做亂，先是舔過莖身，又舔舔馬眼把分泌出的前液吞嚥下去，含不住的地方康納則用手去輔助。

漢克很想直接動腰操康納這欠操的嘴，但他又好奇康納到底能夠為自己做到什麼地步，忍著想要抽插這濕熱口腔的慾望，讓康納習慣。

等康納習慣嘴裡陰莖的大小還有氣味後他開始律動，他閉著眼睛感受著一切，漢克的形狀、漢克的溫度、漢克的氣味、漢克的喘息，臉頰含的發酸加上時不時抵到喉咽的反射反應讓他不適，卻也不能阻止他對漢克的屌發情，康納一手撐在漢克的腿上另一手摸向自己的腿間，擼動自己同樣勃起的性器。

性快感讓康納更加沉迷於給漢克口交的過程，康納瞇著眼睛又給漢克變起花樣，舌頭像是條有生命的小蛇磨著那圈溝壑，漢克又沉重幾分的低喘像是獎勵一樣讓康納敏感的顫了身子，自己的性器流出更多水。

「唔、嗯...」他想要更多獎勵，於是給吞嚥的更深，嘗試給漢克做深喉，忍下反嘔反應讓粗大的龜頭抵在深處，氣管呼吸的氣流吹得漢克丟棄剩下的理智。

「操！操你的康納...」漢克喘著氣動腰，他本來想體諒這個第一次給自己口的小傢伙別太難受，但康納用淚水光光、眼角泛紅的眼睛看著時漢克覺得自己的理智已經被燒得精光。

漢克按住康納的腦袋操他淫蕩的小嘴，裡頭濕滑又不斷吸著自己的屌，漢克簡直覺得康納是要連他的靈魂都吸出來。

「嗚、嗚！」康納興奮的承受漢克的暴行，漢克失控的抽插對康納而言就是最好的犒賞，擼動自己性器的手越來越快。

「嗚啊！」康納劇烈的顫抖著射出精液，高潮讓他張大嘴吧呻吟，射了一地後全身發軟、眼神迷茫的看著漢克。

「Fuck！」漢克也要忍不住，他抽出自己不斷跳動的傢伙，抽離時康納作惡的嘴又吸了下龜頭，漢克喉裡發出低沉的喉音，射在康納還不及閉起的嘴還有臉上，連他的眼鏡都是。

 

冷氣運作的聲音在上頭隆隆作響，冷風讓辦公室內黏膩的空氣降溫，漢克喘了一會後抽了自己桌上的紙巾給康納。

「抱歉，我不該射在你臉上。」漢克彎下腰想給康納擦臉，但沒想到康納卻舔了嘴邊濁白黏糊的液體，連同嘴裡的一同吞嚥。

「操！給我吐出來！」

康納像是沒聽到一樣，手指括下臉上其他的精液，專心的舔，就連眼鏡的也不放過，拿下黑框眼睛舔著鏡片上的精液，黏液混合唾液在康納嘴唇邊牽出細絲。

漢克吞了口水，覺得自己的傢伙又抽了幾下。

「這個就足夠了，安德森教授。」康納潮紅的臉勾起甜膩的笑，像隻偷腥成功的貓。

「難道你就不怕有哪個學生來找我交論文還是其他？」漢克摀住自己的老臉，他真不敢相信自己在學校裡跟康納幹了什麼。

「放心，安德森教授，我一進入辦公室後就把門鎖起來了。」康納接過漢克遞來的面紙擦擦臉上跟眼鏡殘餘的精液，整理好自己後爬出辦公桌回到自己原本的位置上。

操！他早就注意到康納的小動作。果然鎖門的用意是不安好心！

「另外提醒您，安德森教授，您的精液太過濃稠，建議您定時釋放自己。」

「操，閉嘴吧康納。」

「我能夠幫助您進行適當的釋放，安德森教授。」

「閉嘴！」


End file.
